Judge, Jury and Excecutioner: An Assassin's Tale
by Areya Branxton-Chase
Summary: Meet Aidyn the gorgeous 18 year old who walks the streets with a deadly secret and she'll kill you faster than it would take to draw your next breath to keep it. She is best female assassin the world has seen but her next target may be what kills her.
1. Chapter 1

She caught him staring at her, his eyes wandering up the velvety flesh of her long legs; nothing she was not used to. In fact, from a very young age she had grown very accustomed to being the center of attention. She was tall, taller than most females but she knew that was not what caught the eye of her latest admirer. It was her eyes, her platinum eyes set in almonds, surrounded by the jet-black curl of her elongated eyelashes. That was what always made men weak for her. They were her calling card.

Her figure was voluptuous; his eyes traced every inch of her from her toes, to her head. She wore an ice blue evening gown with stiletto heels to match. It hugged every curve of her; it made him wonder what lie beneath. Her milk chocolate skin called to him, like an omen, a deadly combination, but he had to touch her. Their eyes met for just a second, but he knew he had to have her. She was a woman that exuded innocence mixed with danger. He couldn't explain it but he wanted her, he knew it would probably prove dangerous to him he couldn't help himself.

"Madam," the waiter set a drink in front of her.

She looked up at him, her eyes soft with innocence, "I didn't order that."

The waiter pointed to the gentleman who was zeroing in on them, "He took care of it, madam."

"Mademoiselle," the man took her hand. "I do believe you are the most beautiful creature in the room."

"Why thank you sir," she said, her eyes smoldering with lust.

"I wasn't sure of what a creature as lovely as you would drink; I was hoping champagne would do."

"Yes, Arbor Mist is one of my favorites."

"May I ask your name beautiful one?"

"Brianna," she said to him.

"Ah," he said to her, "The strong one."

She lowered her eyes letting her lashes rest on her cheek, "Yes, the strong one."

"Well strong one, I am Nicholas, victorious people."

She shook his hand, "A pleasure to meet you Nicholas."

"The pleasure is mine, mademoiselle."

She blushed just for his sake; she enjoyed this type, it made her job so much easier. They would make idle chit chat for a while and then he would want to leave. She was waiting on that. That's when the fun would begin.

"So what do you say we get out of here, go somewhere a little quieter?"

She saw her opening and took it, "Sure, I think I would like that."

They walked through the park with him gazing into her eyes at every turn. He was really making what she had to do easy on her. He turned down a dark path, a part of this place that she really was not familiar with.

"Where are we?" her voice small, frightened.

"Not to worry mademoiselle," he said to her, "all is under control."

"I know that," she said cuddling up to him, "I just wondered where we were."

"Oh, it's a surprise strong one." He said as the grip he had around her waist tightened.

Suddenly they turned into a dark cavern. She smiled at him for she knew this was him M.O.; he lured unsuspecting young women into inconspicuous public places and took advantage of them. Well this would be his last.

"I don't want to be here anymore Nicholas," she said making her voice as small as she could.

"You're such a tease, little one," he said moving his hand up her leg moving the material of her dress higher up her silky thigh, when the hem lie just beneath her garter belt he stopped.

"Why mademoiselle," he said smiling, thinking it was a game, they all thought it was a game, "I believe you owe me."

She reached down into her garter belt and whipped out her switchblade, "Why yes Nicholas Stuart," she said smiling, walking behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I caught you." She said slitting his throat.

He looked up at her, "Who are you?"

Her eyes darkened to the obsidian shade of a black pearl as she said as she smiled down at her dying victim, "Just call me the executioner."

She shook her head as she watched the crimson fluid run down the sides of his throat. They were all the same; they always fell for the innocently sexy damsel routine. It made her job so, so easy.

She walked out of the park and back down into the garage stepping into her sleek black Lamborghini and racing down the highway, she sang along with her theme song, 'Bodies' by Drowning Pool as it blared from her radio.

Her cell phone rang loudly; she picked up not saying a word.

"Aidyn?" the voice said.

"How did you know?"

"He's not your type; I know you could've possibly gone Widow on him." He said, "Plus, the fact that you didn't answer when you picked up the phone was a dead give away."

"Yeah, well I think you know me too well," she said, he was right, she had to know who was on the other end before she spoke. "So what's up Randy? Something wrong? I know you don't have another job for me tonight."

"No, your next assignments can wait until morning for briefing; I just wanted to make sure that everything went smoothly on this one."

"Smooth as silk, went down like a new born baby." She smiled, "A quick hundred grand."

"Good, see you tomorrow kid."

"Yeah, see ya."

She rarely felt bad about the scum she assassinated. She figured she didn't feel much of anything anymore, just lust for the sexy men she ended up killing.

When she arrived home, she walked into her large mansion and looked around. She had done well for herself; her floors were Vermont marble, her furniture Detroit leather, her carpet plush, she could go on but it would take a while; over all, not bad, not bad at all for an 18-year-old kid.

She looked down at herself noticing that a small amount of Nicholas' blood was on her dress, she peeled it off, placing it in a pile for the maid to take to the cleaners. It was funny, she lived her life like an heiress, no one had the faintest clue she was an assassin, and not just any assassin, she was the best female executioner in the business. She was the Black Widow, the girl that blew their minds sexually right before they took their last breath. But others, like Nicholas, knew her as the executioner, the shy, quiet, almost virginal girl that took their life with very minimal verbiage.

She loved the rush of power; no one would ever say that she was weak. She loved that. She walked up to the master bedroom putting her signature necklace around her neck, Aidyn, it read. Her father gave it to on for her fifth birthday, but she was unable to wear it in public, because it had her biological name on it. Her name, fiery, it meant, and no one could deny that Aidyn Jai'dan Alexander was fiery. In every sense of the word, her mother must have seen it in her at birth, and she never let her down.

Her mother and father were murdered when she was still just a child. She witnessed the entire occurrence with her own beautiful gray eyes. Quivering in fear while tucked away in a nearby closet, she watched as her parents where slaughtered like pigs. Her mother looked into the closet, looking dead into her eyes, and with her dying breath, I love you, she mouthed to her. At that time, Aidyn refused to cry, even as they lowered her parent's coffins six feet into the Earth, Aidyn stood there, regally, not shedding a single tear. But it was there she decided that no matter what, she would get even with the world. And she did. They said poppin' her cherry, her virgin kill would be the hardest, and it would haunt her forever. Hell, she doesn't even remember the first time, much less what she felt.

It was rare that she did not enjoy her job; in fact, it was closer to never, until she met him. But there is plenty of time to talk about him later, for now; she had to get a good night sleep. If she knew Randy well enough, and she did, he had one hell of a day waiting for her.

-

Randy watched her as she walked into the office dressed in a leather cat suit cut low with matching stiletto boots, her jet black hair pulled up into a high ponytail, and her silver eyes sparkling as they always they did after a fresh kill. He knew he had made the right choice when he found her. Finding her as just a child of six, he trained the young orphan to be the inept young lady that stood before him. It was a disciplined man that could resist his only female assassin, and he had yet to meet that man.

"Hand over the check Randy." she said walking into his office.

"Patience my little pistol," He said sliding her latest assignments.

Randy was her boss and the only male in the world she had come close to loving. She trusted him, as she did the select few men he hired to work alongside her. They were all good at what they did, though none were as acute as Aidyn.

"This one likes green eyes," she said reading over her first assignment.

"Yeah," he said leaning over his books, "really green."

She shrugged, "I have those emerald contacts, should do me fine."

"Yeah, anything else?"

"I have to go back to the bordello?" she whined as she flipped the page.

"Yeah," Randy grinned at her whining, "but that one is definitely Widow Material."

Aidyn cocked her boot up on the desk, leaning back in the chair. "Is that so?"

Randy looked up at the exquisite woman sitting in front of him, her foot up on his desk, leaning back invitingly with her cleavage tempting, "Would I lie?"

"How much?"

"His employers want him done executioner style, which I'm sure you know means you'll have to shoot him in the face Aidyn." Randy said seriously.

"How much?" she said again, not so much as blinking.

"If you do this right, two million."

"Oh yeah, he's definitely Widow Material."

"I told you." He said handing her the check.

"Well I can't possibly go back to the bordello tonight, you know that." He nodded knowingly. He had learned long ago to allow Aidyn to do her own work, and she had never let him down, "but be prepared for these first two to be knocked out by at least midnight tonight."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow."

"You know it. Oh and look for me on the news tonight," she told him, "my work was nothing short of beautiful."

Randy looked at her, she was so damn cocky but she had every reason to be. "I couldn't expect anything less from you Aidyn."

"Tell Josef that I expect the detailing on the Ferrari to be done by tonight, I'm going to need my baby."

"What are you driving now?" he asked, "How did you get here?"

"I brought the chopper."

"O.C.C. or West coast?"

"Orange County Chopper of course."

"The theme bike?"

"Yes, the scorpion bike." She said looking out the window.

"Oh my little stinger." He said walking up behind her wrapping his arms around her.

"Watch yourself Randy," she said running his hands down to meet what she playfully referred to as her utility belt; hanging from it was her switchblade amongst other little weapons, "you might get stung."

"Wouldn't want that."

"Yeah because this little stinger is down right deadly."

"So I've seen." Randy sighed, he knew there was no way in hell he would ever get Aidyn the way he wanted her but he couldn't help himself, "so what are you doing today, since your assignment isn't until later?"

"I thought I would go down to The Spot. Do a little racing." She smiled deviously knowing his feelings about her racing, "Seeing as though I do have my bike with me."

"Yeah, how convenient."

"Very."

"Aidyn," he sighed knowing he wasn't going to get through to her, "are you sure you're ready to do that?"

"Why not?" she asked shrugging.

"You're next---," he stopped short.

"What? What was that?"

"Because I know the guys that ride down there,"

"And?" she tapping her perfectly manicured fingers on the desk.

"And they are a little rough,"

"Let me know when you come to the point here."

"I know they are not going to take well to a,"

"To a female on their turf? To a female getting ready to whip their ass from one end of that track to the other?"

"Okay smart ass, be careful."

"Aren't I always?"

"Right."

"No worries Randy darling." She folded her check and slipped it into the cleavage. She bent over his desk patting his cheek gently, "I got this."

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of."

"No need to fear for me," she said on the way out the door. "Fear for them."

-

Aidyn arrived at The Spot just before the races began. She looked around for her target, she would know him when she saw him, he would be the cockiest of them all would be the one she would take on. When she laid eyes on him, she knew she was in for such a good time.

"I got a thousand dollars that says I can take you out." She looked at him; she couldn't help but notice how good-looking he was. His fine features looked like they were chiseled into his face, but what held her captive were his eyes, those gorgeous dark eyes.

The males took one look at her and didn't know whether to laugh at her or take her seriously. She slipped out the money from her bra strap throwing it in his face.

"You've got to be kidding me," his smirked widened.

"Oh do I?"

"What are you about sixteen?" he looked around at his eager friends, "Go back to home, play with your dollies sweetheart. Leave this to the big boys,"

"What's the matter?" she sauntered up in face, letting her hips sway for her audience, "Scared because I'm going to make all the man come out of me and all the bitch come out of you?"

"Yo, dawg, spank the little bitch and make that quick grand,"

"Yeah, try not to embarrass the bitch too bad."

"Put up or shut up," Aidyn said, her cold grey eyes never leaving his.

"Strap up," he smiled at her.

Even after I beat her, I have to have her stick around, he thought to himself, maybe I can get her to ride more than that hot ass bike of hers.

Aidyn swung her leg over her bike, strapped her helmet under her chin, "Let's do this."

Aidyn watched as the flag came down and she shot out of the starting gate like a bat out of hell. When she rode it was as if she had tunnel vision, nothing could break that, she was a natural rider, it came with the territory.

She crossed the finish line, climbed off her bike, crotched down in tiger position and waited for her opponent. She already knew there would be a problem, after all she was the only female out there and she just beat one of their own. She prepared herself to do battle.

When he came down she held her hand out, "I do believe that would be a grand,"

He pushed her back, but she expected it so she was able to keep her balance. "I don't owe you shit."

She put her hands on her hips looking down at the ground before making eye contact with him, "Is that so?"

"Yeah," he pushed her again.

"I really wish you wouldn't put your hands on me."

"Oh really," he pushed her again, "and what happens if I don't stop?"

Moving her legs quick as a flash she executed a perfect roundhouse kick, the heel of her boot caught him in the neck, cutting into his flesh. The force dropped him instantly.

"That." She said as she crotched down beside him her pistol cocked at his head. She looked around at the rest of them as they began to circle her, "Now do I get my grand, or do I have to really get ugly out here?"

"Pay her." She heard a voice say.

"Randy," someone said.

"Pay her." Randy said again.

Someone walked up to her and counted out 10 fresh hundred-dollar bills into her hand, "There you go princess,"

"While I'm out here, I'm just Kerri, the Lady Scorpion." She patted her bike.

"Got it." He said.

Her victim tried to get her scruples about him as Randy pulled him up and off to the side. "Randy, what's this to you?"

"Come on Adam, Kerri, The," Randy chuckled a bit, "Lady Scorpion won the race. You owe her, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Adam said looking over as she bent over to tuck her money into the little pouch on the side of her bike.

"Plus," he looked over at Aidyn appreciating the view as well, "the little bitch can ride."

"Hell yeah she can ride," he looked up at Randy, "Do you mind if I use her?"

"For what?" Randy asked shocked, he thought he was busted.

"I want to take the crown, but if I can't, she damn sure can."

Randy let out a sigh of relief, "It's not for me to decide, you got to ask the Scorpion." It was important for him not to let on that he was her boss, although, it was known that Randy looked out for people he took an interest in. Well she was a gorgeous woman, interest taken.

"Can I call her Lady for short?"

"Again, something you have to ask her," Why wasn't he getting the point here?

"Damn, she's feisty." Adam looked as she rolled her eyes at the advances of the males in his crew. It wasn't often that they got a female that looked like she did, and they never got a female that could ride as well as she could.

"Yeah, so I see."

"And sexy as hell."

"Yeah I see that too."

They walked over to where Aidyn was sliding a few dollar bills down in her cat suit. She climbed onto her bike, revving it in victory.

"Girl, how the hell can you ride in them boots?"

Aidyn shrugged looking at Randy, even though he didn't acknowledge her. She knew that in public, especially here that it was best that they not reveal how acquainted they really were.

_Leave it to him to think I can't fight my own damn battles._ She fumed to herself; I don't know how many times I'm going to have to remind him that I'm not the seven year old he found and trained twelve years ago.

"I'm Adam," he held his hand to her.

"Kerri," she said nodding her head in acknowledge but not even bothering to shake his hand.

"How would you like to ride for the crown?"

"I think I would need a few more races under my belt first."

"I think Miz Scorpion is right," Randy said, "but I definitely think she's worthy of the crown. I think she would be ready for Biketober."

"How about it Kerri?" Adam asked using the name he gave her.

She tilted her head up in agreement, "Let's do it," she said riding off.

"That's a bad bitch," Adam said.

Randy watched as Aidyn raced off into the dusk, "You have no idea."

"Where the hell can I find her?" Adam asked Randy, his dark eyes lighting up at the thought of seeing her again.

"Don't even try, let her find you." Randy said knowing what he had on his hands.

"Randy,"

"Adam," Randy stressed, "have I ever lead you wrong before?"

"No."

"Then trust me. She will find you. You have her attention."

He didn't bother to continue by telling him that he could tell by the look in her eyes that she had every intention on killing him, that if he didn't intervene when he did, they would be putting him a body bag, and the fact that he still had to go talk her out of coming back to finish him off.

"Good."

If you knew what I knew, Randy thought, you wouldn't want the kind of attention she's ready to give.

As soon as he was out of there he tried to reach Aidyn on her cell phone, there was no answer as he got her voice mail.

"Aidyn, don't hit him," Randy commanded, "He's to stay alive. Do you understand me? Call me when you get this, we need to talk."

But what Randy didn't know is Aidyn had no intention on killing Adam, at least not in the way he thought. No, Aidyn had big, big plans for the mighty warrior. And fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on who was looking at it, at this point and time his corpse wasn't in the game plan.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Corner: To protect her identity, Aidyn has a lot of aliases; try to keep up with her._

Aidyn paced the marble floor of her foyer; she waited for her cherry red Ferrari to pull in the driveway. Josef was running late as usual and it was starting to work on her last nerve. She whipped out her cell phone and called Randy.

"So you got my message?" he asked her.

"What message? I'm calling about my car."

"What about it?"

"I have a job to do and damn it I need my car,"

"All the cars you got girl and you trippin' off that one."

Aidyn rolled her eyes sighing irritably, "Randy, do you trust me to do my job well?"

"Of course,"

"Then find Josef with my car." She snapped, ending the call. "I should've known better than to send a man to do any damn thing, much less take care of the detailing of my car."

Her phone rang again; she looked down at the phone vibrating her hand. The display flashed Randy's number.

"What Randy?" she snapped into the phone.

"It's about Adam."

"What about him?" Aidyn asked, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"He is to stay alive."

"That's good to know, but who said anything about taking him out?"

"I know you Aidyn,"

Aidyn smirked, "Meaning?"

"Meaning I know that had I not intervened when I did, you would've killed him."

"If I didn't get my money I would've killed them all, Adam isn't anything special." She said thinking about the incredibly handsome male that she humiliated earlier.

"Fine Aidyn, just note that he is to stay unharmed."

"Now that I can't promise, he is a motorcyclist," Aidyn smiled knowing she was getting under his skin, she always did.

"Goodbye Aidyn."

Aidyn snapped the phone without a reply. Randy was acting awfully protective of a male that put his prize assassin in physical danger. It made her wonder what the deal with this boy was. But she really didn't have too much time to ponder such things because she had to find her car so she could do her damn job.

She tried to reach Josef but to no avail, finally after waiting for what seemed like an eternity he pulled her baby into her drive way.

"What the hell took you so long?" she stormed out.

"Gee, you're welcome." he said.

Aidyn just sighed impatiently, holding out her hand waiting for him to drop her keys in her hand.

Josef looked down at her into her clear green eyes as they flickered with anger. Funny though he knew they were contacts, that her real gray eyes were hidden behind them he couldn't help but tell her she had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

"I should, I paid enough for them. Now move." She pushed him aside, then she called over her shoulder, "and don't forget to feed Desi,"

"Have I ever?"

"That's because he won't let you," she said referring to her Rottweiler puppy.

"Where is he?"

"Where do you usually find him?"

Josef rolled his eyes, thinking of the entire room that was dedicated just to her dog. "That dog lives better than some humans."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She said climbing into the car

"Be careful Aidyn."

"I always am," she smirked as she pulled her off.

Josef rolled his eyes as she pulled off to the sounds of "The Game" by Disturbed, her pre-kill theme, why did he even bother?

Aidyn down shifted as she zoomed down the street, she shook her head, "Why do they even bother?" she smirked to herself.

Aidyn pulled into the destination immediately spotting her target. He was an average male, average height, weight and looks. As she studied him, she decided that he wasn't Widow Material, so she was going to have to keep the conversation short. She continued to stare as there was nothing special about him like there was with Adam. Now why the hell did she just think some nonsense like that?

Shane was talking a tiny female with blue eyes when he looked and spotted her. There she stood in an olive green dress, her silky auburn hair twisted up into a silver clamp that sat at the back of her head. Her clear green eyes instantly mesmerized him. He crossed the room slowly, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He studied her figure closely but briefly, her eyes held him prisoner. He couldn't escape her gaze.

"You are stunning," he said to her.

"No," she smiled, "I am Jasmine, and you are?" she asked as he stared into her eyes. That's the one thing Randy stressed about her latest assignment; he was weak for a woman with green eyes.

"In love."

She fought not to laugh, instead continuing to smile, "I like that name, it's rather romantic."

"I'm sorry Jasmine, my name is Shane."

"Ah yes, that sounds much more realistic."

"How would you like a glass of wine?"

"Arbor Mist is one of my favorite drinks."

"Consider it yours."

They sat and talked for a while, well Aidyn allowed him to talk and talk she said very little, she was trying to figure out how she was going to get this done. When she finally decided on her method she let her mind wander to Adam, to those gorgeous grey eyes of his. The way they flickered as he met her unwavering glance, the way the glided over her leather clad curves. Aidyn shook her head to focus back on her task at hand.

"Jasmine, are you okay?"

"Oh yes, I'm fine." She said a little flustered.

_Get yourself together_, she hissed at herself, _focus_.

He excused himself to go to the restroom and Aidyn saw her opening. Their drinks arrived; Aidyn took a sip of both of them for show, while slipping razor fragments in his drink stirring the contents carefully with her finger, licking it carefully. She looked up and around to see if she had an audience, as usual. She smiled as she continued to sip her wine.

Now who will be my cover up? She thought as she looked around the elegant bar. It took a mere sixty seconds but she found the person that would be perfect for what she had in mind. The young lady had been shooting daggers at her with her eyes ever since Shane left her to pursue Aidyn.

She beckoned to the young female he was conversing with earlier, "I must take my leave, but he hasn't returned yet, please keep him company for me."

The female nodded curtly at the tall woman with the silky auburn hair. She didn't appreciate her treading on her territory in the first place.

"Thank you so much darling," Aidyn drawled taking her leave. She stood outside door and watched Shane as he drank his drink, disappointed to be looking into this woman's pale blue eyes and not the bright green eyes of Jasmine.

It didn't take long for her method to work, razors always work nearly immediately. She watched as Shane began to choke up little rivers of blood. Aidyn smiled to herself, she was sometimes too genius for her own good.

Aidyn watched, as the tiny female that sent her all of the cold hateful looks shot from her chair, "Oh my God."

The paramedics showed up soon after that. They pronounced Shane dead on the scene due to punctures of his trachea.

"Who was that woman?" She shrieked.

"Just call me the Executioner." Aidyn smiled as she made her way back to her car.

Poor girl, she was going to catch the wrap for murder. Everybody watched as Aidyn sipped from Shane's drink, not once but twice. And was able to get up with no problem, but yet when she sat down he was choking up blood. Never would she be able to explain that.

Aidyn got into her car blaring her after a kill theme song, singing along, "Let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor." It was the perfect song for her, no matter what, whenever she was around, a male body was sure to hit the floor.

She pulled off her wig and allowed the wind to sweep through the piceous locks of her natural hair. She loved to drive; she loved how the wind felt against her face. Aidyn looked down at her clock, she had less than an hour to change and be at her next location, good thing there were such things as bathrooms and dressing rooms at the mall.

"Randy,"

"How did it go?"

"Dead on the scene,"

"Where are you?"

"On my way to work."

"I know how difficult this one is going to be."

"Well can't be an assassin all the time. But tell me, why would a rapper want a female assassin to double as a body guard?"

"He and I went to school together, he's a few years younger than me but he always hung, so when he came to me and said he needed extra attention I was happy to oblige."

"Yes I understand that," Aidyn said shifting up into first, "but my question is, with all the male employers you have, he picks a female?"

"What can I say girl, your résumé is flawless."

Aidyn rolled her eyes, "You showed him the picture didn't you?"

Randy let out a laugh remembering the look on his friend's face, as he looked at the picture the boys took with Aidyn. "Yes Aidyn, I showed him the picture and told him to pick one."

She smiled remembering the picture she took with her fellow assassins; it portrayed a perfect depiction of Aidyn, the all American bad girl. The boys surrounding her with Aidyn in her leather cat suit, stiletto boots with a whip hanging from her hip. She stood in the center of the boys, one hand on her hip the other clutching the whip. Her eyes spoke volumes; _I'm a bad bitch_.

"Which means he needs someone who can double as a little eye candy, right?"

"No he needs the protection,"

"He could've chosen a male Randy," Aidyn smirked.

Randy sighed, "What can I say Aidyn, he's paying well,"

"Which is the only reason while I'm taking this job."

"So I noticed," Randy decided not to tell her that her next assignment was the same man she's fawned over since she was about 8.

"So what did you tell mystery man my name was?"

"I didn't, I just told him he would definitely know you when he saw you." He chuckled, "And the same goes for you."

Aidyn let out a sigh, "Are you trying to get me date?" He had been trying so hard to get her to become 'interested' in boys. He started right around the time she turned fourteen and the poor dear, he was getting nowhere fast.

"Nope, but I won't be seeing you for a little while, I know that much."

"Is that right?"

"Yep."

Aidyn shook her head at Randy's efforts to get her to date, "Okay Randy I got to go, I'm going to be late."

"Call me after,"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," She hung up the phone throwing it in the passenger seat with her wig. She saw the store she was looking for and pulled into the parking lot.

"Hey Sara," she spoke to the girl behind the counter.

"Hey Chelse, what's up?"

"Nothing, it's just that I have a hot date, I'm late," she said, "I have got to change."

"Why not wear that?" she looked at the flowing olive green dress.

"It's not that kind of dress and besides, I've been out with my father all night with this on so I know I smell like him. Can I change in one of your dressing rooms?"

"Sure, girl. Go ahead."

Aidyn rushed into the dressing room with her bag of clothing. She pulled out a short, black asymmetrical skirt, with a sheer lace top. Her shirt stopped right above her diamond pierced navel. She took out her green contact and put in hazel ones. She brushed her hair down to sweep over her right eye, and behind her left ear. She placed a pair of Ray-Ban sunshades on her head. She pulled a pair of stiletto sandals on her feet and laced them a fourth of the way up her sinewy calf.

"Oh don't you hurt nobody Chelsea," Sara said to her as she stepped out of the room.

"You know I will," she winked at the heavy set blonde.

Sara shook her head, her friend Chelsea was such a trip.

"Could you tell me who she is," Adam said simply as he watched Aidyn pull out of the parking lot.

"I could, but I won't." Sara said knowing how important it was for Chelsea to keep to herself.

"I see." Adam said. "Is she single?"

"You're awfully nosy sir." Sara said staring him down.

"No, I'm just intrigued."

"Well while I'm glad to hear that, I'm sure her boyfriend will be just as intrigued with you." Sara lied. She'd never heard of Chelsea having a boyfriend, but there was something about this young man that made Sara uneasy.

"Well will you do me a favor?"

"What's that?"

She watched as he scribbled his name and number down on a piece of paper, "The next time she's in here, give her that."

"Adam," she read.

"That's me," he smiled.

"Oh, well that's nice. I'll think about it."

"You do that."

Aidyn arrived the Arrowhead Pond in her red Ferrari; she looked at herself in her review mirror just once more licking her glossy lips for a little more of the wet look. She pulled her shades off her head and down over her hazel eyes. She stepped one long leg out of the car, tossing the valet her keys with one fluid motion.

Aidyn walked into the arena like she owned it, as if it was she, the people paid their money to see. She walked into the VIP area letting the badge hang from the side of her skirt, so that it would rest on her well-toned thigh.

"Pass," the bouncer demanded lazily not looking up from his notepad.

Aidyn didn't answer; she just waited until he gave her his undivided attention.

"I said," he looked up stopping in mid-sentence, "pass." He said a little more softly.

Aidyn turned her body so that he would get a look at her in her entirety, and at the VIP pass swinging back and forth like a pendulum against her thigh. She looked back up at the bouncer over her shades, letting her eyes sparkle for him.

"Go ahead back." He said following her every fluid step. She heard him as he spoke on his walkie-talkie, "Yo man, you have got to peep this honey that just came into VIP." He paused, "She's tall, slim, pretty ass hazel eyes, she got long black hair and a phat ass body."

"What she wearing?" she heard the voice call back.

"She got on a black skirt, black shirt, black sandals and she got on a pair of black shades."

"Who the hell wears shades indoors?"

"Who the hell cares? You better scoop her up before someone else does."

Aidyn did a quick scan of her surroundings, she saw various celebrities, quite a few of the male ones eyeing her, but she didn't know which one she was here to protect. She never even bothered to look at the marquee to see whose listening party she was attending.

Aidyn walked up to the bar on the far side of the room, she looked up at the bartender who looked like he couldn't be much older than she.

"I'll have a cranberry club soda please." She said softly.

"So you're here to see John too, huh?"

Aidyn's eyes grew wide, for a second she thought time and space had ceased to exist. She knew that Randy couldn't have possibly sent her on an assignment to protect the infamous John Cena.

Aidyn lowered her eyes to grasp her composure, "Yeah," she sighed as if she weren't all that interested, "I guess I am."

He placed her drink on a napkin dropping two cherries into the glass, "Well enjoy," He smiled down at her, "he's probably not at all what you remember, he's all grown up now."

Aidyn smiled seductively, hopping off the bar stool, "I'll just bet he is."

The whole room stopped moving as a street team swept through the crowd. Aidyn stood where she was, not moving, she saw John, as he stopped his team to look at her.

Damn he was gorgeous, she thought as she bit down on her bottom lip innocently. Make no eye contact, she dropped her eyes behind the shades, make him think you're just another fan, make him come to you.

"What's your name sugar?" one of his bodyguards wondered up to her.

"Hey, Bobby, back up," John commanded. He recognized her instantly. But this couldn't possibly be the girl that he had hired to protect him, not by a long shot. He swaggered up to her, looking at her. He could barely believe it, it was her. Damn, she looks better than she did in the picture. He lifted her chin with his hand, "What's your name sweetheart?"

She looked up into eyes that mirrored her own face, "Rayne,"

"Hi Rayne," he smiled taking her shades off to get a better look at these eyes that had his doorman losing his mind, "I believe you're supposed to be with me,"

He looked into those hazel eyes of hers, her milk chocolate skin radiating, even in the darkness. He fought not to touch her. He hadn't felt this way toward a woman for a long while and it made him wonder why he felt this way for her though they just met.

Her demeanor changed then, all business, she was here to do a job, "You're the client?"

She knew that she had a mild attraction to Adam, but this put those feelings to shame. Aidyn's entire body went weak with staring into his eyes. She had to fight herself not to turn into butter in front of him and his team.

"Damn," Bobby asked, "This is what we asked for?"

Aidyn arched her eyebrow, "If I'm not up to satisfactory, feel free to send me back."

John laughed aloud, "No, trust me, you're satisfactory."

"Good," she smiled, "Now since you weren't too clear with my employer, he wasn't too clear with me, what exactly is it that you need me to do here tonight?"

"Well first," he stopped speaking as Aidyn lifted a cherry, first licking off the remnants of her drink then sliding it into her mouth.

"Yes?" she asked pulling the stem out of her mouth as it was twisted into the Star of David.

"Damn!" he said.

"Well that doesn't tell me anything either." She said smiling.

"Let's just start by having a drink with our new friend Rayne." He said to his team.

Aidyn smiled down at herself, for once, she was going to enjoy not being an assassin, and for tonight, she planned on showing her ass.


	3. Chapter 3

Aidyn sat across from her assignment at the VIP table bobbing her head to his new album_, Sumthin' for Ya Mind_. The rest of his team left them alone at his request.

"Rayne got me," he winked over at her, "Right?"

"Oh you're nothing I can't handle John," she said letting her eyes show her devious light.

"Aight," Bobby said, "Two way me if you need me."

Aidyn looked over at his head bodyguard, "Trust me, I got this." She looked over at her client, "I've handled worse."

"Is that so?" John looked at her arching his eyebrow, "You sure about that?"

She leaned down to him, letting her breasts dangle in his face, "Trust me, I have."

Now, as she danced in her chair, she looked over at how much he had grown since the last time she had seen him in concert. He no longer wore shades to protect his light sensitive eyes giving her a good look at his baby blue eyes. His long brown hair had been cut into a nice short fade. His tanned skin made her want to jump at him tongue first. His jersey showed that he had gotten tattoos on his upper biceps on both arms, he had even cut off his facial hair and it gave him a rugged yet sexy air. She had to keep reminding herself that this gorgeous man in front of her was merely an assignment. That she was there merely to do a job and collect a nice ass pay check afterwards.

"So what do you think Rayne?" he looked over at her.

She shook her head to snap herself out of the trance she had fallen into, "About what?"

He smiled over at her, "My album."

"Oh." How stupid Aidyn, that is why you're here after all, "It's hot," she smiled, as her words stroked his ego. She learned that a satisfied male was so much easier to deal with then one whose ego had been smashed into a million pieces.

"Really?" He looked at her as if he wanted more from her.

"Well yeah," she looked into his eyes, "it gives great insight into your life, as well as shows how much you've grown as an artist." She smiled, "I've been a fan since I was about 8. Maybe even younger, but I remember my first concert, I saw you live. I was about 11, then."

He smiled; his white teeth glimmered under the light. "Wow, well I'm flattered."

She played the innocent role, "Well I have to know, why you chose me?"

He looked at her and it would seem he was blushing, but she knew better, "Well," he started, "You were highly,"

Aidyn held out her hand to save him the trouble of having to explain how she showed so much promise. She knew why she was here.

"Let's go dance," she grabbed his hand leading him to the dance floor.

Bobby watched from the other side of the room with John's on stage hype-man, his cousin Marc 'Tha Trademarc' Predka.

"Who is this chick John dancing with?"

"His new bodyguard,"

"Shit," he smiled, "I'd let her guard my body anytime."

"So, I'm serious, that's who he picked when he was X's place last."

"Damn, are you serious, what the hell can she do?"

"I don't know; that's why I'm staying close, in case something pop off in this motherfucker."

"She fine as hell though."

"I know right, and think about it like this, you're seeing her from way up here, you ain't even seen her up close."

"Damn, it's like that?"

"Oh hell yeah," Bobby said watching Aidyn grind her body against John's. "She is phat as a motherfucker."

Marc gave Bobby a high five pulling him close for a quick hug, "Well I'm goin' go holla at him, see what's up, and where I can get a bodyguard that looks even remotely like that."

"I know right."

Marc approached his best friend and his dance partner, "John,"

"Trademarc," John greeted his cousin. Aidyn watched keeping count of all the people that John came in contact with, it was a part of her job after all.

"What's up playboy? The album is all that, but then again, so is she," he nodded his head toward Aidyn.

John smiled at friend's obvious infatuation, "This is Rayne, my new bodyguard."

"Well damn, where can I get one?"

Aidyn laughed, "I'm afraid I'm one of a kind."

Marc walked up to her running his hand down the side of her face, "That's too bad."

"Not really," she said grabbing a hold of his hand, "the world can't handle the one it has."

John smiled, "She a lil' firecracker, ain't she?"

"Hell yeah," Marc looked her over again. "Damn,"

Aidyn looked around and noticed that she had picked up quite a gathering, but for once it wasn't all about her, it was about the man she was being paid to protect. "If you gentlemen will excuse me for a sec," she nodded at Bobby to take over for her.

John grabbed her hand before she got too far, "Don't be gone too long."

She just gave him a reassuring smile. She had to check in with Randy. She rushed into the ladies' room dialing his number as she ran inside.

He picked up after three rings, "What?"

"Why didn't you tell me it was him?" She hissed.

"Because I knew you would've have taken the job."

"Why not? It's only for tonight,"

Randy chuckled, "Wrong."

"What the fuck?!" Aidyn yelled.

"You are at his service for as long he needs you, so if that stems longer than tonight then so be it."

Aidyn smiled as she looked down at her phone, "I know what you are trying to do Randy," she smiled wider, "it's not going to work."

"We'll see." He said hanging up the phone.

Aidyn snapped off the phone deciding to freshen up a little while she was there. She looked at the diamond choker around her neck and down her matching tennis bracelet. She cocked her leg up on the sink to adjust her diamond anklet as it had gotten tangled in the straps of her sandals. She looked up in the mirror and noticed two females shooting dirty looks her way. She returned the glare; she kind of wished she didn't have on these damn contacts because then they could really see the evil that lied behind those cold gray eyes of hers. She hoped nothing really crazy happened because it would be a shame to have to kill someone over her diamonds.

"Is there a problem?" Aidyn asked as the females continued to glower in her direction.

"There won't be as long as you realize that John isn't yours,"

"You're wrong," Aidyn smiled, "he is mine." The two girls looked like they could kill her at any moment, so she continued with a sly grin. They gave her just the reaction she was looking for, "He is my client, I'm here to protect, and that's all."

The girl's glares softened, "Oh, you work for him."

Aidyn smiled, "Yeah, you can say that." She walked out the door, "but if you believe it, you're a stupider than you look."

The boys had watched as Aidyn's body commanded attention as she walked away from them, "Where the hell did you find her?" Marc asked John.

"Randy," John said, "Man I just went to him because in the states there isn't a person you can find that can provide better protection, if you know what I mean."

"Okay,"

"Well I get there, and he shows me this picture of 15 people, one of them being her."

"Right,"

"So he was like, these are my employees, pick one."

"Oh damn, so she's a---,"

"Well," John said not allowing Marc to finish his sentence. "She's trained to be one; you can't work for Randy and not be. If she's ever," John shrugged, "I don't know."

"Is Rayne her real name?"

"I doubt it,"

"But?" Marc prompted him.

"But what?"

"I know you," Marc said.

"Well it's too soon to tell, but she does seem like she's a good one."

"Yeah aight John, don't do nothing stupid, this girl is--,"

"Is what?" Aidyn said walking up behind them.

"Is the most gorgeous woman we've ever seen." Marc said.

Aidyn smiled, she was pretty sure that John knew what she was a capable of, "Why thank you."

Marc nodded at his friend once more; giving Aidyn another once over and then left them alone.

"So what now?" Aidyn asked. She had listened to his album in its entirety; she made a quick mental note to pick it up while she was out shopping tomorrow. But she didn't know what else there was for her to do as far as tonight was concerned.

"What do you want to do?" He asked her.

"I don't know," she smiled.

"What do you usually do at this hour?"

She looked at her cell phone, it was closing in on midnight, by this time, if she wasn't out on a job, she would be brushing her hair while Desi yapped at her heels; preparing herself for bed, "I'd be curling up with my puppy in my bed."

"You have a puppy?"

"Yep, Desi."

"What kind is he?"

"Rottweiler, pure bred."

"I have a Rottweiler, his name is Midnight."

"Oh how cool."

He smiled, leading them back to their table at the far end of the club. She looked up at his team, they were eyeing them carefully, though no one had made a move toward them, she could tell that it made them uncomfortable that John wasn't within arm's reach.

"Do you think you should be so far away from your crew?" She asked.

"I'm fine," he said smiling, "you can handle me."

"I certainly can, with no problem," she smiled back, "but I'm new to your entourage and I don't want to step on any toes, you know."

"I see. I can assure you you're going to be just fine," he looked into her eyes, "so how long have you been working for Randy?"

"A long time," she said keeping her background vague. No matter how attracted to him she was, he was just an assignment.

"I see." He said looking her dead in the eyes.

"What?"

"Your eyes are so sexy."

"Thank you."

"Are they really hazel?"

"They are moody,"

He looked at her, "They're what?"

"They're moody; they change depending on my mood."

"So what's your natural eye color?"

"I don't know," she said shrugging. "I forget."

Bobby walked up to them, "John, are you ready go?"

John looked at Aidyn, "What about it? You ready?"

"Sure," she said looking at the urging look in Vern's eyes.

They all headed out into the parking lot with Marc, John, and Aidyn at the center of the action, Aidyn made sure to be within arm's reach of John, one because she love the way it felt to be near him, second because it was her job to protect him.

When they reached the parking lot the valet pulled her car around and handed her keys to John.

"Here you are sir," he said.

"Excuse you," Aidyn protested, "what are you doing?" though she already knew what the problem was. Based on the way she was dressed and John's 'ladies man' reputation, they probably thought her a groupie, entertainment for his 'night life'. Wrong!

"Handing the gentleman the keys to his car ma'am, is there a problem?" He asked.

"Just a small one," She was getting testy, she said pulling her ticket out of her bra strap.

"Oh," the valet nodded as if he understood the problem she was having, "your car should be around shortly, it's just that we must take care of our honored guests first."

"Well I'm sure he appreciates that," she said letting out an irritating sigh, "the problem is those are my car keys you gave him."

The valet looked from Aidyn to John, "Is this true?"

How dare this little bastard question me? Didn't I just fuckin' say it was true? Like if he asked John it was going to make it any less so.

"Didn't I just say it was?" Aidyn demanded.

"You'll have to excuse my girl," John put his arm around her, "she's a little testy when it comes to this new car I brought her."

Aidyn threw John a look, what the hell? I don't need him to take up for me. I was hired to protect him, not the other way around. I am hardly a damsel in distress and once I get this little situation set right, I'm going to let him know about it.

"Then I apologize ma'am," the valet said dryly.

"Oh by all means, don't do me any favors." She rolled her eyes as she waited for John to drop her keys in her hand.

"Why don't you ride with me?" John asked holding her keys away from her.

"Why don't you give me my keys so I don't break your hand?" She snapped. The valet had set her hair trigger temper off, so she really didn't feel like doing anything else.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"Tell me John?" She said.

"Yes,"

"Can you drive with one hand?" She asked.

"Never tried," he smiled.

She walked up grabbing his hand holding it tightly, "want to find out?"

"Wow," John said handing her the keys. "Damn."

She walked over to her car, "is there something else you need with me or can I be excused?" She asked her hazel eyes blazed with anger.

"I'd say your job here was done." John said his jaw set.

"Contact Randy on where, when and how to pay me, have a good night." She said getting in her car and pulling off.

Aidyn raced down the highway pulling off her jewelry as she jammed to "Cold" by Static X. That's how she felt right then, cold and hard. She knew better. She didn't care how sexy, how attractive, how comforting this boy was; he was simply a paycheck.

So why do I feel like I should be apologizing? She thought to herself.

-

Randy picked up the phone, "What?!"

"What's up with that bitch you sent me?" John yelled in his ear.

"John,"

"She threatened to break my damn hand Randy."

Knowing how Aidyn could get, he said, "She only threatened?"

"Well she did squeeze with the intent to break," John joked.

Randy chuckled, "John, look, she is not your every day girl. I thought you knew that."

John thought about everything that happened before she flipped out. "She is nice, and I do like her."

"So you have to coax her into this gently, she's never had a boyfriend,"

"Shut up,"

"I'm dead serious, the guys won't put up with her attitude. She's very used to getting her way, and extremely used to intimidating men, you let her get away with it."

"Damn it, Randy. Rayne is ridiculous; she can't just be flipping out like that."

Randy cringed at the fact that she didn't even trust her favorite male on earth, the guy that adorned the walls in her den enough to tell him her real name.

"You know why you're so infatuated with her right?"

"Why?"

"You two are so close,"

"Damn Randy," John laughed nervously at his conclusion, "I barely know her."

"No, astrologically I mean."

"What?"

"Your birthdays are very close."

"What? Is she a Taurus too?"

"Yeah, May 1."

"Well that would explain why she could be so damn evil."

"Well, that's just how she is," Randy explained, "so if you want her, you better be down to ride, if not, you can pick a male."

"No," John laughed in his ear, knowing the real reason he chose a female bodyguard, "John don't go out like that."

"Okay, well I'll call her and have her out in public somewhere; you just make sure you're there."

"Yeah aight man,"

"Aight."

As Aidyn pulled into her garage she thought about her evening, she had had a good time up until the valet showed her that she was obviously not going to fit in his world, he snapped her back into reality and her reality was she was a loner, and that's just how it was.

She walked into her house and Desi ran up to yap at her ankles, she reached down and scratched behind his ear, "Hey boy how was your night?"

He barked aloud.

"Well I wish mine had gone that well. I met the man of my dreams tonight,"

His ears perked up.

"Yeah well I threatened to break his hand."

He barked again.

"Yeah well now you tell me," she said as she pulled off her clothes searching for a t-shirt.

He whimpered.

She took her contacts out, "Well it kind of doesn't matter now. I doubt we'll ever see each other again," she clasped her signature necklace her around her neck, kissing the gold, diamond cut letters, "Well Desi, let's get some sleep."

Aidyn dreamt about John all night, she kept seeing him flash that vibrant smile at her while holding her captive with those blue eyes. She went down to her den and set down at her black lacquer desk, she looked up and saw the posters of him everywhere, she traveled into the kitchen and got a drink of water, she climbed back into bed and looked down at her sleeping puppy.

"Lucky little fellow," she said stroking his fur, "What the hell am I going to do?"

Aidyn was down in her basement kickboxing with her punching bag, she saw that valet handing her keys to John, and then she saw John making up that cockamamie story about him buying her the car. Aidyn had worked too hard for her independence to have it made a mockery of by some rap superstar used to having women fall at his feet at the drop of a dime.

The phone rang; Aidyn threw a towel over her shoulder, she pulled her wet hair back from her face while answering the phone, "Yeah?"

"Aidyn, its Randy,"

"What up?"

"How did it go last night?"

"It went fine, luckily, he only needed me for one day," she said as she lied down to begin her crunches.

"Oh well that's good, I think."

"Yeah it frees me up to go to the bordello."

"Don't rush that assignment Aidyn, it's not going anywhere."

"Yeah, but when have you ever known me to procrastinate?"

"Trust me on this Aidyn; anyway, are you going racing today?"

"Hells yes,"

"Okay Aidyn, I'm booked today," Randy said, "so watch your back."

Aidyn laughed a little, "its okay, Adam should be there and how much damage could happen in such a short time? Besides, after they've all seen me in action, I doubt they are going to pull any shit."

Randy laughed at her cockiness, "Aight girl, be careful, later."

Aidyn jumped into the shower and slipped into a pair of blue Nike nylon sweat pants and a white Nike sports bra. She decided that today she would ride her West Coast Chopper, The Black Widow.

When she arrived at the spot, she noticed that all the guys were crowded in a circle, when they heard her bike pull up the circle split and John stood there in the midst of the commotion. Aidyn's eyes trailed his body from his head to his feet, he wore a baseball cap over his hair, a white wife beater, a long platinum diamond cut chain, his nylon sweats were nearly identical to hers, with a pair of sneakers, and he had those pretty blue eyes focused directly on her.

"Rayne," he called over to her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked coolly, stepping off the bike.

"I'm looking for the black widow," he said smiling.

"You found her." She said focusing on him, trying not to notice the muscles cut into his milky flesh.

"I want to race her," he said seriously.

"Stakes?" She asked.

"I win, you go out with me."

"I win?" Aidyn asked rolling her eyes.

"Whatever you want,"

"Whatever?" Aidyn's eyes darkened with malice.

"Whatever."

Aidyn swung her leg over and revved up her bike, "Strap up." She said shortly.

John walked over to Marc, "Damn she's got balls," he looked over to where she sat on her bike, "Don't she back off from anything?"

Marc followed John's gazed and looked over to where Aidyn was watching them waiting for John to prepare to race her, "It doesn't seem like it. Well, not so long as it has a dick," he said.

John mounted his bike, "Well damn."

"Come on John," she called out, "You gon' put up or shut up."

"I'm coming girl." He said.

They rode to the starting gate; Aidyn watched as the flag came down, she took off like a bat out of hell. As her tunnel vision took over she thought about the stakes of this particular race, she would love to date him, but she had too much pride on the line to let him win. When she crossed the finish line she got off her bike and waited the five seconds it took him to join her.

"Damn," he said looking at her, "you bad as hell."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Okay, well I can't do that right now."

"Oh I see, well here's my cell phone number," she said handing him a slip of paper, "contact me later, you owe me." She said pulling off.

"Damn," John said riding back to Marc, "I don't know what to do with her."

They watched as her slender formed rode off on her sleek chopper, why couldn't he shake her from his thoughts?

"Just let her go."

"You ever feel like something was meant to be?"

"Oh J, you don't think?"

"I don't know, but damn, I can't get this bitch out my head."

"I know what you need," Marc patted his shoulder, "Come on."

A few seconds after they left Adam pulled up, "has Kerri been here yet?" He asked.

"You just missed her."

Adam pounded the bike with his fist. "Damn it."

"Yeah, she just raced rap dude."

Adam perked up, "Name?"

"John." At Adam's confused look he continued, "Cena."

"Oh damn, him. Shit."

"What?"

"Nothing, but I know she got a crush on playboy."

"Damn," dude said.

"Yeah don't worry about it, I'm going to take care of it."

Aidyn pulled off to the side of the road once she was far enough away from the spot and she knew no one would find her. Why was she thinking about him like this? Why was she watching him like this? What the hell was wrong with her?


	4. Chapter 4

Adam threw darts of the life-sized picture of John he had hanging on his wall in his room. He had never liked the boy, even when he, Randy and John were in school together. John got all the breaks in life, and it just wasn't fair, Adam had to work for everything he got while John just waited for money and girls to fall in his lap. And now, now, when Adam finally found a girl that shared his love of the track, here came John. Adam followed Aidyn to John's listening party. Watched as she took command stepping out of her red Ferrari; no doubt a gift from her new beau. He couldn't go in with her, of course. One couldn't get in without being invited, but he knew his girl was in there. He knew that he had only been near her for a short time, way too short a time to try to stake claim to her but he would be damned if John Cena was going to get to claim any part of her.

The ringing of the phone had stopped him in his tracks, "Hello?"

"Adam, its Randy."

"What's up?"

"How is Ai-I mean Kerri doing in her racing?" he asked.

"I don't know. I wasn't there to see her race today. Apparently she raced some fool named John and won."

"You remember John, don't you?"

Adam's grip tightened on the phone, "No, I don't. Where would I remember him from?"

"School."

"He went to school with us?"

"Yeah, well he was in and out of school all the time because he and the Trademarc were always on tour."

Adam's knuckles began to turn white he was gripping the phone so hard, "Oh, are you talking about John Cena?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"Oh yeah, well I remember him, I was never particularly cool with the boy, but I remember him a little."

"Yeah, well that's the John you're talking about."

"Oh," Adam was starting to see red.

"Anyway, how's our little project coming along?"

"Good," Adam said grateful for the subject change.

"Good," Randy said, "no problems? You don't need any help?"

"No. I'd say I got it all under control."

"Good." Randy said, "I knew I could count on you to get this done."

"You know it. I'm all over it."

"That's good to hear." Randy smiled, "I'll check on you again in a few days. But if you need anything before then let me know."

"Cool." Adam said throwing his last dart. It landed in the center of John's chest. "Let's see you dance with the devil, John."

-

John called Aidyn's cell phone, anxiously waiting to hear her voice, "Rayne?"

"Yep, what's up?"

"It's John,"

"I know who it is, can I help you?" she asked.

"Well uh, how about, uh?"

"Please make it quick John," she said looking down at her dress for the evening, "I have a ton of work to do."

John was still feeling the affects of the alcohol Marc had given him earlier.

"Here," Marc said, "This always clears the mind."

John took the bottle and drank most of its contents, now his head was splitting.

"I just want to know what I have to do for losing the race,"

Aidyn smiled a wily smile holding the white gown up to herself while staring into the mirror, "Why John my dear, I haven't had time to even begin to contemplate the price you must pay for losing to the Black Widow,"

John managed a smile on his side of the phone, "That's not fair Ray," he said.

She smiled at his shortening of her name, "Life isn't fair John," her tone condescending, tormenting. "I would think you of all people should know that."

"Rayne,"

"Aww," she drawled on, "big bad rapper used to getting his way with the ladies? Can't handle when the female has the control?"

John chuckled into the phone. He would be the first to admit that this girl had a set bigger than he imagined, but he was not about to let her pull his card.

"It's good that you're cocky Rayne, but I think you may have met your match this time."

Aidyn smiled at her clothes as they lie in the floor, "Do you know how many times I've heard that?" she looked at her lingerie clad body, "Too many times to count, and as you can see," she let her sentence dangle.

"Rayne," he said, becoming tired of her 'I rule the world' attitude, "I don't know what you see when you look in the mirror,"

"Would you care to know," she asked tauntingly, "Because I'm looking at myself right now."

John's crotch tightened listening to the tone of her voice drop an octave, "Yeah, why don't you tell me?"

"I see a female, of five feet eleven inches. Her skin the color of chocolate, touching it is like running your hand across silk, her jet black hair falls past her slender shoulders and lands right on her smooth back. Her breasts stand high, her stomach lies flat, her legs go on for miles, her muscles sinewy and lean, and most of all," she stopped speaking.

John's crotch throbbed listening to her describe the very thing he saw the night he met her, oh God how he longed to touch the things she described, to listen to her voice scream his name in a fevered pitch of ecstasy.

"Most of all?"

"Most of all, I see a woman who knows there isn't a male breathing she can't conquer, so do you think you can ride with the best? Strap up," she said hanging up the phone.

John sat numbly as he heard the phone go dead, "Damn." He said placing his phone back on its cradle. He picked up the bottle and finished it off, "Getting to this girl is like fighting with a damn wasp."

Aidyn slipped on the sheer spaghetti strap gown, her red lace bra and panty set showed hint of revealing themselves, but didn't show. It personified malevolence mixed with innocence and she reveled in it.

"Make it quick Aidyn," Randy had told her. "In and Out."

"Randy, would you please, please allow me to do what you pay me to do?"

Randy smiled down at her, watching the wind whip her gown around dancing around the hints of her red under garments. It was incredibly sexy and yet totally pure.

"Damn girl," he breathed. "Get out of here before I'm forced to do something,"

"That you could die for."

Randy smiled down at her, "Yeah."

Aidyn walked out of his office climbing into her white Infiniti FX 45. The radio came on instantly blaring "System" by Chester Bennington.

She sang along with the lyrics as she pulled into to her latest assignment, feeling the dark mood come over her. She looked up at the rearview mirror checking her ocean blue eyes, and black wig with the red streaked highlights, "Okay Serena," she said to herself, "let's do this."

-

"Are you done?" Randy asked as Aidyn lied in bed.

"Done, gone and in my bed Randy," she said rolling her eyes.

"Okay, well now we need to talk about John,"

"What about him?"

"He's going to San Francisco for a few days on business,"

"Okay," Aidyn said yawning slightly.

"It requires him to have a female companion,"

"I'm sure he'll have no problem taking care of that."

"Aidyn," Randy let out a maddened sigh.

"What?"

"John doesn't want to draw attention to himself by taking the team, so he has requested your services again."

"Tell me something Randy?"

"What's that?"

"Since when did we become an escort service? And why aren't any of the boys sent on these whack ass assignments?"

"No one is requesting them, and you are hardly an escort, you're a bodyguard."

"I'm not a bodyguard, I'm a--,"

"I know what you are Aidyn, and you are going to take this assignment."

Aidyn let out an irritated groan, "Yeah, alright, when?"

-

Aidyn pulled up to his house in her black Phantom. She wore a black tube top, a pair of hip hugging jeans and pair of black boots. Her jewelry was flawless as she wore her diamond choker and matching tennis bracelet again. She checked herself in her rearview once more; she had opted to go contact-less today to give her eyes a break. "Okay Aidyn," she coached herself, "this isn't going to be hard, get your head right."

John stepped out on to the porch to greet her; he took one look at her body remembering what she had said to him the night before his crotched perked up before he could stop it. Taking his eyes off her he looked back at the car she pulled up in.

"Damn," he said, "your car is phat."

She looked back at her baby as it caught the light and shined in the early morning sun, "Yeah, I ride in the best or in nothing at all."

"So I see," he said, "first the Ferrari and now this. You living large, ain't you?"

Aidyn rolled her eyes, "You should be one to talk."

He looked into her eyes, hard as steel they were. Deciding that gray was her natural eye color he looked into them, searching deeply. He could see her soul, but it was locked behind something, almost as if she had built a firewall around it to seal it.

"So Rayne," he looked at her.

"Look John, let's get you to San Francisco and back in one piece, okay?"

John sighed looking at her cold gray eyes he decided he wasn't going to get anywhere with her today. He could see that this was not the girl he met at the listening party and that he was going to have to try to coax that girl out of hiding. He sensed that something had snapped in her and she was now just what he hired her to be, not a girlfriend, not even a friend, just his employee.

"Okay, let me grab my bags."

He ran back into the house, returning a short time later with his luggage he held his car keys in his hand.

"We'll take my car," she commanded, "it will attract a little less attention than that Escalade of yours."

He looked at her, "Rayne,"

Aidyn stared him down, "Look, I do know what I'm doing here."

He sighed, "Where can I put my bags?"

Aidyn pushed a button on her keys and popped open the trunk, "There you go," she said climbing in the driver's seat. Soon he joined her, clicking his seat belt, "Let's do this." She said pulling off into the street.

The ride was pretty silent with the exception of Aidyn's radio. John slept most of the way there, leaving Aidyn to sneak a peek at the gorgeous male sitting in her car.

"Damn," she muttered to herself, "even his eyelashes are sexy." John dreamt about the sexy woman that sat next to him. He dreamt about kissing her, caressing her, about her voice screaming-----

"John!" she shouted. "Boy, you sleep like a log," she flashed him those perfect white teeth, "come on, we're here."

John's heart lightened at the sight of her smile. It gave him hope that maybe she was lightening up a little. They entered the hotel, John wearing shades and a baseball cap and keeping his head down as Aidyn checked them in as Mr. And Mrs. Jones, as to not draw attention to his superstar status.

"You're a regular pro at this aren't you?" he said once they were in their room.

"I know what I'm doing," she said not looking up from where she was unpacking a few things and making the room as livable as possible considering they were going to be living in the same room with one bed and a couch.

"So I guess, well about the bed," John stammered not knowing how to approach the subject with her. Most women would love to be in her shoes, they wouldn't have needed to be asked the twice to share his bed. But somehow he knew she wouldn't be racing to jump in his bed, he knew that he wasn't dealing with most women.

Aidyn dismissed him with her hand, "Take the bed John, that's not my concern."

"Rayne," he sighed.

"John, I insist," she said, cutting him off. She looked him in the eye, "now what do you have to do first?"

"Photo shoot." He said quietly.

"When?"

"In an hour."

"Good, well that gives us just enough time to get there," she said, "let's go."

Aidyn lurked quietly in the shadows as John was prepared to pose for Catch On magazine. There wasn't much they needed to do in terms of maintenance, she looked at the boy as he paraded around in his boxers, laughing, joking and just being the light of the room. He looked over at her caught her eye and winked. Aidyn stood unmoved, but inside her heart did a flip-flop.

_Damn it, get yourself together Aidyn, I know damn well you're not getting soft for a little boy are you?_ She taunted herself.

John smiled to himself as he watched Aidyn watch him. He could've just as easily brought Bobby or another member of the team. But he wanted this girl by his side for some reason, a reason even unbeknownst to himself.

"And who is this?" the photographer asked mentioning Aidyn.

Aidyn stuck out her hand, "I'm Rayne Adams, and I'm Mr. Cena's new bodyguard."

"Well," the photographer said, "have you ever thought about modeling?"

"No, actually I haven't." she said coolly.

"Maybe you should." He said circling her, "If you did, I could help you."

"Right," Aidyn said rolling her eyes. "Perhaps you should just go ahead and use the model you have there, and I'll think about your---proposal."

"Feisty, ain't she?" he said turning toward John.

John looked up to meet Aidyn's cold unwavering eyes, "You have no idea." He said.

"No," she said to her self, "they really don't."

The remainder of the trip went along like that, Aidyn didn't say much to John no matter how hard he tried to engage her to be sociable.

"This isn't a social call John," she told him, "This is business."

John looked down at her, "Right."

Aidyn nodded sharply plopping down on the couch, her sweats hung low on her waist exposing her incredibly tone hips. Damn she was sexy.

"Well how about this?" he asked, "Will you escort me downstairs so that I may play pool?"

Aidyn looked up at him, "That's what I'm here for." She said.

At first Aidyn did nothing but watch as he made shot after shot. The muscles in his arms bulging slightly, his eyes narrowing as he concentrated. He was turning her on in every way possible.

"Want to play?" he asked her.

"John, I'm not here to play."

"I know, but damn Rayne, you can't work all the time, come on, one game."

Aidyn looked at him, "One game."

His eyes lit up with laughter as he handed her a cue, "Break 'em."

It had been at least two years since Aidyn had played pool, so in a way, he was teaching her a little bit of what she forgotten, but once she caught on to what she was doing, she was a force to be wrecking with. They were having so much fun that before she knew it they had played three games.

"Oh damn," he said as she sank the last shot.

She smiled teasingly, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he smiled at her. This was the girl he met at first, now if he could just get her to continue this, they would be okay, "Want to play again?"

She shrugged saying nothing, watching as he racked the balls up. He came behind her, pressing his body against hers as she bent to take the first shot.

"A little room here," she teased.

"I think that's about all you have right?" he smiled down at her.

She pushed him back with her behind, "Back up playa."

Her shirt raised just a little and with her sweats being low riding, he noticed something about her that he hadn't seen before. She had a tattoo that rested on her right hip, a scorpion with its tail raised in attack mode.

"How long did it take?" he asked running his hand across the tail as it was the only part exposed.

"About two hours, kind of intricate," she said landing another shot.

"I know it hurt, it's on your back side and down on your hip."

She looked back at him, "Not that bad, I've been through worse."

"Really?" he asked her walking up behind her again, "how much worse?"

She looked back at him, "Things I can't even describe to you."

"Is that right?" he slipped his hands up her back, "can I make it better?"

She missed her shot on purpose, "Your turn."

John grinned at her, "You not slick."

She winked, "Yes I am, you have no idea."

It broke Aidyn's heart to have to drop him back off; toward the end of trip they had such fun, shopping, eating, the rounds of pool, and the laps of swimming. It was just like having a good friend.

"See you around John," she said to him.

Saddening clouds formed over his blue eyes, "Yeah, see ya. Thanks for everything."

"My pleasure, if you need me again, you know where to find me." She pulled off before he had a chance to ask her to stay.

-

"So John," Marc asked as John walked into the house, "I know you hit that."

John shook his head, "I swear the girl is like a damn cobra."

Marc shook his head picking up the phone, "Don't worry, I got just what you need. I got you."

"Good, cuz I could use the hook up right about now."

Marc nodded. The voice answered after the second ring, "Hey girl, I need you to come over and do the damn thing for my boy." A beat, "Yeah but he don't want nobody but you, so you need to get here A.S.A.P." another beat, "Aight good, I'll see you in a minute."

About fifteen minutes went by when there was a knock on the door; Marc opened the door and looked into her gray eyes. "Thank God," he said, "He needs your help badly."

-

John looked up into the empty eyes of the girl riding him. It seemed like the girl had no soul, like her eyes held no light. She looked down at him; shot him a smile, all the while moving her body up and down on his. John just lie there, his thoughts wondering to Rayne, where she was, what she was doing, and what he would have to do as payment for losing the race last week

Aidyn pulled her white Infiniti into her driveway; she looked back at the seat at all the things she had brought on impulse. She always shopped when she was stressed. She could see them playing pool. She could feel the way he felt standing so close to her, the way his fingers felt as they ran down the outline of her tattoo, as they traveled up her spine. She wondered what she would have to do in order to eradicate all thoughts of him from her mind.

John held the girl's hips as he climaxed to the picture of Rayne locked in his mind, her curvaceous body covered in leather, with that bullwhip on her hip. That look in her eyes, the bold stare that said she could take on the world, and win. The way her challenged him when he moved his hands on her body, the way she felt as she bent over to make that winning shot; it was her he wished were in his bed right now. Not this girl, whoever she was.

"Damn boy," she said climbing off him.

John said nothing; he wished she would just shut up.

Holding her cell phone to her ear, Aidyn checked her voicemail as she walked into the house, "Desi," she called.

She heard him as he raced to her side; his little paws sliding down the marble floors of her hallway and onto the porcelain floors of her kitchen.

"There's a good boy," she said as she let him onto the patio to get some exercise and to use the rest room.

"Aidyn," Randy said, "haven't heard from you all day, just checkin' on you princess."

Aidyn rolled her eyes, nothing interesting.

"Rayne, what's up? It's your boy John, holla at me." She listened as he relayed the number where he could be reached.

"Well, well, well." She said as she poured herself a glass of juice, "Perhaps something interesting has come up after all."

John looked over at the girl who lied beside him fast asleep. It wasn't as if the girl wasn't attractive, that wasn't it at all, she was a beautiful girl, but the fact remained she wasn't Rayne. She was just another groupie, on his jock because he was who he was. He shook his head, he didn't need nor did he want that in his life. He took another look at her as she breathed heavily, sleeping soundly beside him in his bed.

"This is not your place," he said quietly, as he climbed out of bed.

He walked into his bathroom getting into the shower, washing her scent off his body. He climbed out dressing in a black wife beater and a pair of faded black jeans. He slid a pair of black Lugz boots on his feet while looking back his bed where the girl hadn't moved.

He shook his head, "Damn."

He walked downstairs to find Marc in his kitchen wearing a robe.

"Feelin' better man?" Marc asked him.

John rubbed his neck as if it were sore, "Where the hell do you find these hoes?"

"Oh you didn't know?" Marc smirked, "that's quality you got up there." Marc studied his friend, "What's wrong, she wasn't good?"

John really didn't feel like discussing his feelings with his friend, especially since he hadn't sorted them all out himself yet, "Naw, she wasn't all that. Kind of slow and boring."

"Oh damn,"

"Plus the head was whack."

Marc held his hands out, "Damn, my bad. I got you next time."

John nodded, "Yeah, aight."

That word, quality, stuck out in his mind. It struck like a bad piano cord. That is what he wanted in his life, quality. But how was he going to get her to come around to him?

"Look, when she wakes up, get her up out of here." John said, heading for the door.

"Hey man, where you going?"

"I just need some air, I'm going for a ride," he said.

"Aight man," Marc said, "just be careful."

He looked back, "yeah," he headed out the door.

Aidyn sat down at her computer staring at a blank screen. For some reason she had this weird premonition, like she should be at the spot at the very second; like she was going to be needed. She jumped up from her desk immediately, snapping her cell phone to her hip. It was too strong a calling to simply ignore. Plus, she had this overwhelming feeling to ride.

She revved up her scorpion bike and headed to the spot. When she arrived she saw that it was deserted, so she revved up her bike and prepared to hug all the turns the track had to offer, but that's when she saw it. A bike lying on its side, a white Harley Davidson, very similar to the make and model she had raced and beaten last week. Only when she closed in on it did she realize that there was a body trapped beneath it, a body dressed in black, a gorgeous milky white body. Careful to support the person's neck, she rolled him over, knowing just as much about saving a life as she did about taking one, she took painstaking care with this person. Only when those blue eyes met hers did she realize who she was flipping over, and only when she saw the look of pure fear in them, did she panic.

"John," she gasped sharply.


	5. Chapter 5

"Damn it," she muttered as she placed two fingers at his neck to check his pulse. It was weak but it was there. She looked down at his chest watching it rise and fall shallowly. "Damn it," she said a little louder. She whipped out his phone calling 911.

"911-What's your emergency?"

"I have an injured male here; he seems to have had a motorcycle accident."

"Where are you ma'am?"

Aidyn calmly relayed her location all the while keeping her hand on John's chest to monitor his breathing. He had closed his eyes, his hand closed over the one she had resting on his chest.

"We'll have a unit out there in about five minutes."

"Thank you."

Aidyn quickly skimmed through his phone to find Marc's, along with fellow bodyguard Bobby Lashley's, number.

"Marc, its Rayne,"

"What's up ma?"

"It's John, I need you to meet me at the hospital soon as you can,"

"What the fuck happened?"

"Look, I'll explain it all when you get there, we should meet in the ER,"

"Okay, have you called Bobby?"

"Do you want me to?"

"No, I'll do it,"

"Marc, he's in good hands," she assured him, "I'm not going to let anything happen to him, trust me."

Marc sighed, "I hope you're right."

The ambulance arrived shortly after she hung up with Marc, "What happened?" the driver asked loading John onto a stretcher.

"I came out to ride," Aidyn explained, "found him here. It's ironic because he's a client of mine,"

"What kind of client?"

"I'm his bodyguard, we just got in from San Francisco earlier today,"

"Okay, would you like to ride with us?"

"Sure, yeah." She switched her cell phone on, "Randy, I need you to come out to The Spot to pick up two motorcycles."

"Sure babe, what happened?"

"It seems John has had an accident on his bike, and since I'm riding out with him, mine is still here."

"I'll be out there shortly, I'm not far."

"Okay good." She said as she climbed into the back of the ambulance with John.

She held his hand as they administered an IV, "Hey boy," she said, "what are you doing riding without me?" she smiled weakly, "You know you don't know what you're doing, that's how I got to beat you in the first place."

"Ma'am, is he a friend of yours?"

She looked down at him, "He's my boss."

"I see," he said, "well it's a good thing you found him when you did."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah, he's going to make it."

Aidyn let out a sigh of relief, "Don't think you can worm out of paying me," she squeezed his hand, "not to mention someone owes me anyway, for a race they lost." She smiled down at him, "and I want hazard pay for this."

The EMT watched how easy going she was with the patient. How she talked to him as if he were awake, just the way they were trained to do.

He looked up at her, "Do this often?"

"Do what?"

"Coax people back to life?"

Those words hit Aidyn like a lightening bolt. She looked down at John's situation and thought about what she was doing, she was bringing him back to the light. What right did she have to do that knowing that she's sent so many souls into darkness? She hadn't thought about it before but it was true.

She sent the EMT a smile and looked back down at John; he opened his eyes and let out a low groan. Aidyn placed her well-manicured finger to his lips.

"Shhh," she said, "quiet."

He looked up at her, squeezed her hand slightly then closed them. His chest rose and fell more steadily now. Yeah, he was going to make it.

"I see that you have experience in the health care profession."

And it was true she did. It was part of her training as an assassin; the best way to learn how to successfully take a life is to know how to save one. Ironic how they went hand in hand, she knew but it was true. That's why she was the best at what she did.

"I've been known to take a class here and there," she smiled.

"I'm Greg,"

She shook his hand with her free one, "Rayne."

"So why didn't you finish your schooling, you'd make one hell of a good nurse."

She shrugged turning her attention to her client, "For now, I'll just be his nurse, we'll see what happens."

He put his hand on John's ribcage, "He's going to need someone to look after him a few days. He's got some minor injuries."

"Good, nothing too major to sideline him right?"

"Nope," they said as they wheeled into ER, Marc and Bobby where there to greet John and Aidyn.

"What happened, Rayne?" Marc asked, his obsidian eyes swimming with tears.

"Relax Marc, he was out on his bike, I got this vibe so I went out there on my bike, and I found him there under his."

"Shit," a familiar voice muttered.

Aidyn looked passed Marc and into Bobby's eyes, "Same thing I said."

Marc shook his head, "Oh, Rayne, this is Bobby-,"

"I know who he is," she shook his hand, "Rayne Adams, I'm John's bodyguard."

"Well where the hell where you when he was out there killing himself?"

Aidyn turned flashing blue eyes on him, "Excuse me sir,"

"Oh shit," Marc muttered. John had been all but silent about this girl's hair trigger temper. Plus he still remembered the wild look in her eye as she held and threatened to crush his boy's hand.

"First of all, I'm not his 24 hour guard, he requests me every now and again when he is in need of my special services."

Kalil snorted, "Special services, I'll bet."

Aidyn continued as if she didn't even hear him, "and in case you haven't noticed, John is a grown ass man and will do what he pleases. You should know that better than I do seeing as you're not only his best friend but his bodyguard but since you've seen to have forgotten I'll reiterate."

"Rayne," Marc interfered.

"Secondly, since you seem to need an answer to your burning question, since you were obviously on some kind of fucked up vacation why don't you call your fill in and the rest of those losers you call a team and ask why the fuck _they_ weren't with him?"

Aidyn and Bobby locked eyes. She would not be intimidated; her blue eyes were like ice chips as she glared at her accuser.

"Look, my bad," he said finally backing down.

"So I noticed," she said her temper still raging.

Bobby turned to Marc, "Is she always like this?"

Marc smiled and winked at Aidyn, "No, sometimes she can actually get angry,"

Aidyn couldn't help it, she just burst out laughing, "Look dude," she looked at Bobby, "My bad, I just can't handle being attacked," she smiled, "because I attack back."

Bobby smirked, "So I see."

"I really think you should call the team, why was he out alone?" Bobby looked over at her cocking an eyebrow, she looked down at her feet, "Sorry, I can get a little bossy sometimes too."

Bobby smiled at her as he whipped out his cell phone, "So I've noticed."

And noticed he did, he looked at his friend's new bodyguard. She was a tall woman with blazing blue eyes. Her jet-black hair was pulled back in a braid that swung, like a pendulum would swing from a grandfather clock, past her waist. Her skin was the color of cherry wood, glistening under the lights; her body was curved, and as he could tell by her midriff tank top and her leggings, well toned.

He leaned over to Marc, as he hung up the phone, "Damn, I'd let her guard me too,"

Marc leaned back, "Same thing I said, she phat as hell, ain't she?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Are you all here for John Cena?" a doctor asked.

The two boys began snickering like they were just caught in the middle of doing things they had no business.

"Yes we are," Marc managed to speak up.

"You all can come see him now,"

"How bad is it?" Bobby asked. The fun and games were over; he was concerned about his best friend's health.

"Well, he's got some cuts and bruises, he's going to have to watch those ribs,"

"Are they broken?" Aidyn asked.

"No, they aren't broken," the doctor smiled, "just bruised, I've taped them for him and he should be fine."

"Great," Marc said following the doctor inside of John's room.

Aidyn opted not to go in instead she did what any good bodyguard would do, she stood outside of the room.

She heard John laughing and she smiled, somehow, she wasn't buying the whole 'I fell off my motorcycle' story. He didn't have enough injuries to have not only fallen off a motorcycle but to have the motorcycle topple on top of him. She thought about what could've possibly happened. She knew what she could do to find out exactly what happened. It was one hell of a decision to have to make, but it would take a lot of her energy and most of all, a lot of John's trust. She thought about it, she thought about it hard. She decided against it, it was too risky, and she didn't know what happen thereafter, it was like opening Pandora's Box.

Marc poked his head out the door, "John said he wants to see you."

"Naw, that's okay," she shook her head, "I'm just going to stand out here until the team gets here."

"Rayne, come on," he smiled at her, "if it'll make you feel better, Bobby and I will keep watch until the team gets here."

Aidyn thought about it a bit, "Five minutes," she said sternly walking into the room.

-

Aidyn had fallen asleep on her leather sofa watching old home videos of her family. She tossed and turned in her sleep as she dreamt about the day her parents were executed. Massacred before her like they were nothing. Sliced into pieces and then thrown into blazes of flame, her mother's last 'I love you' floated through her mind. But instead of her mother looking at her the murders did, looking right at Aidyn, as if they were coming for her, and they all had Randy's face.

Aidyn jumped off her couch so quickly that she knocked her leg against her black glass coffee table, "Ouch, damn it." The phone rang on top of everything else and scared her nearly into fainting, "Shit, hello?"

"Is that the way you answer a phone?" John joked with her.

Aidyn looked over at the clock, it was well past 2 a.m., "What are you doing up?"

"I can't sleep," he smiled, "I'm lonely," he said in his best kiddie voice.

Aidyn couldn't help but smile as she rubbed her shin, "What does that have to do with me?"

"Come take care of me Rayne," he asked, "You were so good at The Spot and in the ambulance."

"John, I'm a very busy woman," she teased, "I can't just come take care of you, unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Unless you can find a way to make it worth my while."

John's smile widened, "I'm sure I can think of something."

"I'm sure you can," she sighed, "I'll be over shortly."

"See you soon."

Aidyn was about to hang up when she thought of something, "and I want hazard pay for this too."

He cracked up laughing, "Hazard pay?"

"Hell yes, but we can discuss all of that when I get there." She hung up the phone.

Aidyn packed a few light things to take with her, hopping in her midnight blue Benz Z3, she sped off toward her client's house.

He answered the door in silk pajama pants and no shirt, "Damn, do you just look good no matter what time of day it is?"

Aidyn smiled at his flattery, fighting to look him in the face, "Boy, I look a mess."

"Well damn," he said, "then I wouldn't have you any other way."

"Let's get you to bed," Aidyn said trying to ignore the obvious bulge in his pants.

"As long as you promise to join me." 


	6. Chapter 6

Aidyn followed John up the grand staircase that led to his bedroom. She looked around the room and found it to be the typical young rich bachelor room, lots of masculinity. The four-post bed sat in the middle of the floor and the big screen TV sat on the opposite side with all the video game systems attached to it. She noticed there was a leather couch in the far corner, next to the bed.

_There's where I'll sleep_, Aidyn thought to herself.

"Nice room," she said aloud.

"It is now that you're here." He said pulling her close to him.

Aidyn felt his erection pressed against her stomach, "John, bed, now."

He faked a shiver, "Ooh, I like the sound of that."

Aidyn grinned, "A rapper and a whore, now why wasn't I expecting that?"

John laughed at her sarcasm; she was unlike anyone he'd ever met. She was a fan but not willing to do anything to get next to him, he respected that. She had her dignity, she had class, no, she was quality.

"I'm not playing with you little boy," Aidyn sent him a small smile, "in bed, this instant,"

"Yes ma'am," he said pulling her along with him. He fell backward onto the bed pulling her down on top of him, "I'm ready for bed."

_So I can tell_, she thought referring to the bulge in his pants that had yet to subside.

"Good," she said climbing off him, pulling the thick comforter back, "get in."

"Are you coming with me?"

"'Fraid not," she said watching him climb under the cover.

"Why not?" he whined, pouting a little bit.

"Because it's time for all little boys that were recently in motorcycle accidents to get their sleep, that's why." she said pulling the comforter up to his chest, she tucked him in and kissed his forehead. When her lips touched his flesh, she grew warm immediately, she caught a flash of thought, the white Harley on its side, the tire spinning, she could hear John's cough, she watched as blood splattered from his mouth.

Aidyn drew in a sharp breath and backed up from him as if he had burned her, her grey eyes darkened to steel.

John held her steady, "Rayne, what happened?"

Aidyn shook the images from her mind, "Nothing."

John felt uneasy when she kissed him. His body became warm immediately. He was thinking about what had really happened at the track that night. It felt almost as if she had sucked it out of him.

"Sure?"

"Yeah," she shook her head again, kissing him on his forehead again. Nothing. "Good night."

John watched as she prepared herself for bed. She slid out of her clothes with ease, rubbing lotion on her long legs. She slid on her Tim Duncan throwback jersey and a pair of Nike ankle socks. He watched silently as she clipped a gold chain around her neck. It glistened even in the dim light of his room. She watched as she kissed it gently before tucking it back into her jersey.

"Hey there are some extra blankets in my closet," he called to her.

"That's cool," she said, "I'm a little warm anyway."

He watched as she stretched her limber frame out on his couch, turning toward the bed to watch him.

"Sleep boy." She commanded.

He sent her a warm smile before falling asleep.

-

Aidyn ran about three laps around John's block before returning to his house and beginning breakfast. She shook her head, she couldn't remember the last time she had cooked for a male, or if she had ever cooked for one at all. How odd. John came down the steps, still wearing his silk pj bottoms, no shirt, with a do-rag over his hair.

"Smells good," he said noticing how sexy she looked even though she was completely covered in sweat, "but that is why I have a maid."

"Boy, you so lazy," she rolled her eyes as she sat a plate in front of him, "here, eat."

"Yes mami." He said.

She sat a glass of orange juice in front of him looking down at her watch; it was time for her to meet with Randy.

"Are you going to be okay by yourself for a few hours?" she asked him.

He looked up from his plate, "Yeah, I'll be fine, but where are you going?"

She smiled, "I have to work honey and you aren't my only client," he looked downcast, "however, you are by far my cutest."

He nodded up at her, "I know."

"You mind if I use your shower?" she asked.

"Go ahead." He said between bites.

She walked upstairs and into the main bathroom, she flipped on the showerhead and stepped into the warm water. She lathered up and rinsed off. It was getting close to her parents anniversary, it would be 13 years since they were murdered. She felt a lump grow in her throat so she changed her train of thought. She thought about what her next mission would bring and why Randy continued to place her on duty with John.

She walked back down the steps, dressed in tennis skirt, a short tank top and a pair of white sneakers. Her silver herringbone anklet gleamed against her brown skin and her satin hair was pulled down into two braids that dangled across her chest.

"Tennis anyone?" Marc said smiling from the bottom of the steps.

Aidyn smiled, "When did you get here?"

"Not too long ago," he smiled again, "how are you?"

"Not bad, feel free to have breakfast, I made enough for a few, I thought I was going to have time to eat," she looked down at her watch again, "but I'm running late."

"Don't mind if I do." Bobby said from the kitchen.

"Oh and do me a favor, keep an eye on John until I get back."

"No problem sweet thang," Marc watched as she walked out the door. "Yo John, what's up with that, why ain't you hittin' that yet?"

"I don't know. She slept her last night and everything."

"You slept in the same bed with that girl and ain't getting any?" Bobby asked stuffing his face.

"Naw, she slept on the couch in my room, but I don't know what's up with her, it's like I know she's feelin' me but,"

"Maybe you just aren't her type, but I say, damn one of us has got to be."

"Naw, she's feelin' me," John said, "otherwise she wouldn't have come over last night."

"You payin' her ain't you?"

"Yeah but its more than that, do you know how many different cars I've seen that girl roll up in? She got mad loot, it's not that."

"Maybe she's a lesbian," Bobby said smiling wickedly.

"Oh hell naw," Marc screamed while laughing hysterically, "something that looks that good cannot be into pussy, just can't be. And if she is, John you better hit that ass until she's speaking in tongues; bring her back to the right side of things."

John just laughed at his friends, he couldn't make himself believe that Rayne was a lesbian, nor that she wasn't feeling him in the way he was feeling her. It had to be something else, but what?

-

"Come in," Randy said not giving Aidyn the chance to barge in unannounced the way she has a tendency of doing.

Aidyn walked into his office, sitting down cocking her foot up on the desk giving Randy a full view of her white boy shorts.

"Hey Randy," she said, "I'm ready."

"I told you the bordello can wait," he said.

"What is with you all of a sudden?"

"What are you talking about Aidyn?"

"Trying to get me not to take a job, besides, it's a quick two mil, what's the problem?"

"You have a client here."

"Randy,"

"Whom I understand just recently got hurt,"

"Yeah so?"

"And until he officially relieves you from duty, you are on his time."

Aidyn jumped up from where she was sitting, "That's bullshit, what the fuck is going on here Randy, what are you trying to pull?"

"Nothing, I just feel like there's no big rush to be sending you down to the bordello, or on any other job for that matter."

She sat back down, "Randy," she said calmly, "what is going on? And don't tell me nothing because you get like this every year around this time. Are you trying to get me to quit again?"

"Think about it Aidyn, you're an eighteen year old kid, you should be out enjoying life, not taking it."

"I enjoy my life thank you," she said tight lipped, "and I wouldn't change it for the world. So when I get out of this business, please, let it be my choice and not yours."

He sighed, he hated to have to pull this card with her, but it seemed like his only chance, his last resort. "Aidyn, what do you think your parents think right now."

Aidyn stiffened in her chair. She couldn't believe he would stoop so low as to drag her parents in to this. This was an ongoing thing since her parents died. When Randy found her she was an angry little girl looking to get even with the entire world that had bought her such pain. He had taught her to defend herself and then trained her in the deadly arts. It was then she decided what her calling was in life and then that Randy looked into her perfect eyes and realized he had a serious problem on his hands. And though he had had tried to talk her out of it from square one, from the first time he saw that evil glint in her innocent gray eyes, there was no denying her impeccable skill.

"Seeing their little girl, doing the very thing that killed them. That makes you no better than the ones that took them from you."

Aidyn looked up at Randy chocking back tears, "This isn't about my parents, this is about me, and I say that I want to do this job, and there isn't a soul on this earth that can stop me."

"Aidyn,"

"Seems to me that you have yourself a little choice here Randy," she said cocking her leg back up on his desk. She took her hand, sliding it slowly from her ankle moving it slowly up her leg toward her thigh, "you can play with me or against me. And we both know I make a very tough opponent."

Randy sighed; he knew that him firing her or what's worse her quitting and leaving his firm and going out on her own, would be taking a staggering amount of money out of his pocket. There was no denying that Aidyn did excellent work and she was high in demand. His best clients would follow her to the ends of the Earth for her services.

I'm in a no win situation, he thought as he slid her the folder that held the details of her assignments.

"The bordello will take no time; I'll be in and out of there before John even realizes I'm missing."

"That's not what I'm worried about,"

"Then what is it you're worried about? Let me know so that I can erase all doubt and go along with my day."

Randy just stared at the young, sexy, incredibly dangerous female that sat in front of him. She had really grown out of his mind set. It used to be that if he asked it from her, he received it, but she isn't that young girl of yesterday any longer, she played hard ball and unfortunately she played to win.

"Just be careful Aidyn."

Aidyn turned around her platinum gray eyes sparkling, "Aren't I always?"

Randy watched her leave the room, "That's what I'm afraid of."

-

Adam sat at The Spot waiting for his Kerri to arrive. He looked down at his watch; she always arrived like clock work, same time every day. He wondered what was keeping her. He had heard about John's little 'accident' and wondered if that's where she was, nursing her new 'client' back to health. He gripped the handlebars of his bike tightly; he didn't want to think about his girl fawning all over his worst enemy. Fortunately, he didn't have much time to think about that because he was being challenged for a race.

Aidyn raced back to her house and hopped on her Widow bike. She revved it up and quickly raced back to John's and ran up the steps. She tore through the house like a woman possessed.

"John!" she screamed, "John!"

"What girl?" he came down the steps dressed in a pair of blue jeans, black boots and a Lakers jersey almost identical to the Tim Duncan jersey she often wore to bed, except his was Kobe Bryant's jersey.

"Let's go, I'm late." She said trying not to notice how sexy he looked in purple and gold.

"Late for what? Go where?"

"My race, we're going to The Spot." She ran up to him grabbing his hand. Upon grabbing it, she felt the impact he felt when he hit the ground. The same heat from before crept slowly through her body. She looked up at him as she let go of his hand. He didn't fall off his bike, he was thrown from it.

He looked down at her eyes, the same steel gray they were the previous night. He felt warm and flush again. Again it was like she sucked fragments of it from his mind.

"I can't ride Rayne, you know that."

"I'm not asking you to ride, I'm asking you to sit back, relax, and be ridden." She smiled as his perfect blue eyes lit up at her double entendre.

"How about we skip the race and just stick to you riding me?"

Aidyn shook her head as she led him out to her Widow bike, "Let's go."

"This is a nice bike girl."

"The ride of death I call it," she smiled at the shadow of fear that crossed his features, "don't worry, I got this."

"Yeah, that's the problem." He looked down at the tennis skirt, tank top and sneakers she was wearing. "Aren't you going to change clothes?"

She swung her leg over her bike, "Like I said, I got this,"

He swung his leg over the bike spooning himself against her long body, his crotch perked up immediately. He closed his eyes muttering under his breath, "Yeah, like I said, that's the problem." 

-

Adam perked his head up as he heard the familiar sounds of a new bike entering the territory. He liked new comers, fresh meat, especially on a day like this, where he wasn't in the best of moods. He always took his aggressions out on the newbie. He looked up to see what his new competition would be.

"It's a bitch dude," a guy laughed.

"You better be careful Chavo," another rider countered, "you remember what happened the last time you said that."

The rest of the bikers laughed but Adam locked his gaze on the bike to see what his fellow rider was talking about. He gaze fell on a girl with Pocahontas-like braids in hair. She wore a short Adidas tennis skirt, a short tank top showing off the 69 navel ring her belly, with white sneakers and no socks. It took him only a second to realize it was Kerri; it took him yet another second to realize it was John riding with her.

"No this motherfucker didn't just roll up here on my girl's bike." He gritted his teeth as he noticed that he had his arms wrapped securely around Kerri's waist, "I guess somebody's back for lesson number two."

"Rayne are you sure this is such a good idea?" he said eyeing all the guys and noticing she was the only female. With his ribs taped up and still injured, he was in no shape to protect her if something should happen.

"John," she looked back with a wink, "I got this."

John rolled his eyes, "I know, that's the problem."

"Let's race," Aidyn called out.

"I'll race her."

"I'm sure you will," she said looking at Chavo, "what's the stakes?"

"I win, you go out with my boy Adam."

"And when I win?"

"Whatever you want sweetheart."

Aidyn shook her head as she glanced over at John; he looked terribly uncomfortable out there without his crew. He sat on her bike and looked over at her. She looked back at Chavo as he shot her that goofy grin of his. These guys would get enough of telling her she could have anything she wanted.

"Anything?"

"Anything," he said looking at her smiling at her knowingly.

_Oh gross_, she thought, _I would throw up if I had to be anywhere near you sexually without putting a bullet in your head._

"All right," she said walking back to John and her bike, she handed John her cell phone, "Here, call your crew."

"What?" he said smiling, "you can't handle me anymore?"

"Oh you're nothing I can't handle, but I don't think it's very much fun for you to be sitting here all alone without your clique, so give 'em a ring,"

John smiled again, "I'll be aight, go do ya thang." She kissed his cheek, "what was that for?"

"For good luck, not that I need it."

He smiled at her cocky ass attitude, he watched as she swung her leg over her bike giving him a healthy look at her shapely rear end held by the expensive lace of her boy shorts. He imagined what it would feel like to bend her over that bike and listen to her cries of joy as he took her. As the fantasy ended, so did the race with Aidyn crouching down at the finish line in tiger position waiting for her opponent to join her.

"Damn it," Adam hissed.

"I'll be in touch," she said to Rafael when he crossed the finish line.

"Shit," Chavo let out a hiss of his own.

Aidyn rode over to where Adam stood inching his way to John, she put her hand on his shoulder and felt an immediate coldness radiate through her. She saw him pushing someone off a Harley, a white Harley.

"Hey Kerri," he said holding her hand in his, "nice race."

"Thanks." She said taking her hand back slowly. "See ya."

She rode over to John, "Get on."

"Kerri I want to race you," another offer came.

She held her gaze steady on John, "Get on."

He followed her directions. He was wary of the sudden darkness in her eyes; it wasn't the same darkness that came with the weird interaction between them, but a new darkness, evil intent.

"Rayne are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, but I have a few more things I have to take care of today, so I'm going to drop you off. Go home, call the boys and hang out for a bit. I won't be long."

She was starting to piece things together very slowly. But in order to know what exactly happened, it was going to take more energy than she could afford to use and more trust than she could afford to ask for.

John could hear that coldness back in her voice. The girl from before, the one that had threatened to break his hand, the one who had took him to San Francisco and hadn't said anything to him for the better part of a week. This wasn't the Rayne that had tucked him in last night and cooked him breakfast this morning. This Rayne worried him, and a small part of him, a part so small he didn't realize it himself, feared her.

Aidyn sensed John's uneasy state of mind, and she was sorry to have to put him through this but it was for his own good.

She dropped him off, watched painfully as he made his way into his house, she looked at him. She could never be more than what she was, an assassin, an executioner, an angel of death. And the longer she was near him, the closer to his death she would bring him.


	7. Chapter 7

Aidyn was intent on finding out what really happened to John. It scared her, this thing was happening between the two of them. Her ability to see things that happened through his mind was not only astounding but it was down right eerie. And what the hell did Adam have to do with John's accident?

She stuck her ear piece for her phone in her ear switching her phone on, "Randy I have a problem."

"What's that Aidyn?"

"I think John was attacked."

"What? By who?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I'm beginning to think that Adam has something to do with it."

"What makes you so sure? Has John said anything to you?"

"No," How was she going to explain the telepathic tendencies she was starting to endure? He would send her to the Looney bin for sure. That would be all the proof he needed that things were beginning to get to her and all the ammunition he would need to use to get her to step down from her job.

"Look Aidyn, you're tired. Just chill out and take some time off." Randy sighed, "Just do what you're doing here with John and leave all the rest of the assignments to the boys."

There was an odd tone in Randy's voice as he accused her of being 'tired'. He tried to make her seem like she was insane, "Yeah, you're right, I'll call you when I get back from the bordello."

"Aidyn--,"

Aidyn hung up the phone before he had a chance to try to talk her out of it. She never thought of Randy as a cruel man, just a mere ten years her senior; he was always very warm and comforting with her. She didn't love him, but she did trust him. He was the closest thing she had to a father and her coworkers were the closest things she had to brothers.

When she returned home she found that Desi waiting at the door for her, "Hey boy, did Josef feed you? Huh?"

He yipped in reply; he was well fed, always. Josef never let her down when it came to feeding her baby. All the boys knew that Desi was as close as Aidyn was ever going to come to having a baby.

"Well mommy's got another assignment she has got to go on. So she expects you to be a good boy while she's gone, you hear?"

He yipped again. Aidyn shook her head; sometimes she could swear he could understand everything she said to him, though he was just a puppy.

"Good boy," she scratched behind his ear, "okay, let's go for a walk."

Aidyn put his leash on him and walked out the door. She looked around her neighborhood, quiet, subdued; she prided herself on the fact that she never brought her work home. That this was the one place in the world that no matter what, she was safe.

Adam watched as Aidyn walked her dog down the street. He saw the house she walked out of and his jaw nearly dropped. What does this girl do for Randy that would have her living like that, his question? Soon he would live like that too. No more racing to feed himself, soon Kerri would be his girl and soon he would be pampered like she was.

She was packed her bags and thought of John as she packed. She smiled at the times they spent together. She threw her bags in the backseat of her laser red Porsche. Aidyn felt as if her aura was awry. She felt like she should call John and check on him before she headed all the way to Hollywood. She shook her head to set her mind right. There was nothing wrong with that boy and even if there were, he was a grown man with a squad to protect him, there was no need for her to play nursemaid to his every cut.

She put him out her mind as she switched on her CD player Disturbed's "The Game" blared in her ears. Aidyn backed out of her driveway and raced down the quiet road head banging to the beat of her pre kill theme. She drove down to the place of her next assignment and her mission was clear, get in and out of there with as little attention to herself as possible.

Her phone rang almost immediately after she reached her destination, she stuck her ear-piece in her ear, "Yes."

"Rayne,"

"John?"

"Where are you sweetheart?"

"I've told you John you aren't my only client I have to take care of you all equally. Don't worry, I'll be back to you in a few hours," she could hear him sigh in reply, so she relaxed a little, "What's wrong?"

"I'm just lonely," he said in the same singsong voice he used to lure her back to his house in the first place.

"Aww," she said, "well you'll only have to be lonely a little while longer. I just have to check on one other client."

Aidyn smiled on her end of the phone, she knew she had only known him for a small time but she knew that he was pouting on the other end.

"Well hurry up," he said, sounding more like a two-year-old than twenty two- year-old he was.

"I will, I promise." She smiled again, "Would you like me to bring you home a nice treat?"

"Sure," he said, "something chocolate would be nice."

Aidyn fought the urge to laugh out loud; she knew all too well that term was used to describe her tawny skin tone. "I'll see what I can do."

Aidyn clicked off the phone; she looked up at the Bordello and smiled. She complained to Randy about having to come here but in actuality she loved it. The Bordello a hotel that doubled as club that Randy opened that was a breeding ground of men for Aidyn to assassinate. Of course there were other henchmen to clean up any little messes that she might create but it was the perfect cover up for her dirty work.

She never knew what assignment would bring out what role would bring, tonight she would have to be an exotic dancer which she really didn't have problems with because of her extreme love of dancing.

"A.J." Josef called to her. He was the only one to see her as she was, black hair and gray eyes.

"Hey Joey, what's up?"

"Come on," he escorted her to her room. Of all the men she worked with Josef was her favorite. "Your costume is on the house floor, room 203."

"Thanks Joe-Joe," she said once she arrived to her room and he handed her key to the room. "What about the kill?"

"Upstairs, his room."

"Got it," she said walking into her room.

"Oh and A.J., how about you be careful this time hmm?"

Aidyn looked back at him from where she stood in the door to her room, "Aren't I always?" she winked at him.

Josef stared at the door as she shut it behind her; he threw his arms up in mock frustration, "Why do I bother?"

Aidyn laid her head against the door, "Why do they bother?"

-

Aidyn heard the crack of the whip that began her music; she took a deep breath and stepped onto the stage in an outfit that looked similar to something one might expect Cat Woman or someone to wear. She had her infamous whip strapped to her hip and her stiletto boots that stopped at the middle of her thigh. For the part of her legs they could see she wore fishnet stockings, her patent leather shorts held her rear end snuggly and her black shirt criss crossed at the beginning of her abs and tied in the back. She wore a strawberry blonde wig and green contacts.

"Gentlemen," Josef's voice boomed throughout the room, "please welcome Black Majik."

The music started and dancehall's crown prince, Sean Paul's "Concrete" blared through the small smoky room. Aidyn began moving her body to the beat of the music, sliding up and down the pole, winding her body against the cool metal. She saw her target cross his legs as he eyed her lush curves gyrate against the pole.

"Goddamn it," he muttered as his erection began to push against the cloth of his trousers. He whispered to one of the waitresses that passed by.

"Who is she?"

The waitress looked up on stage at the leggy redhead who was tantalizing the male audience, "Who Majik?"

"Yes, I have been coming to club for a few weeks now and I've never seen her."

"Oh, that's because Majik is seasonal."

"Seasonal?"

"It means she dances here only when the season suits her," the small blonde looked up at the tall girl who only came when the time called for it and when she did she took over, all the men lined up to see her. "I guess it's her season."

"Any chance I can get close to her?"

"If the price is right I can put in a good word for you." The waitress looked down at him again, "If the price is right."

The man held a fifty out to the young blonde, "Tell me is it right?"

She accepted the fifty, "Oh yeah, I'll talk to her for you."

As the petite waitress made her way away from the customer she had made her mind up that she was going nowhere near the one they called Black Majik. The girl was ominous, dark; she seemed as if she was plagued by a dark spirit, hence the name.

The man watched as the songs switched and his little dancer danced and lip synced to Britney Spears' "Toxic".

"Ooh the taste of you lips, I'm on a ride, you're toxic, I'm slipping under. Ooh taste of a poison paradise, I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic? And I love what you do; don't you know that you're toxic?" she sang. "Intoxicate me now, with your loving now, I think I'm ready now."

_It would be my pleasure to intoxicate you my dear_, the man thought.

Finally Aidyn made eye contact with her latest victim. He wasn't attractive; in fact her skin crawled just looking at him. But for two million dollars he would be attractive today.

Aidyn did a handstand wrapping her long legs around the pole grinding herself against the cool metal. She made direct eye contact with her victim once more, his expression said everything, he would be hers tonight.

-

Aidyn drove her Porsche down the road to John's house. Her skin was still crawling; she could still hear the sound her victim's head made when it exploded upon impact. Randy failed to explain to her that executioner style could cause her victim's head to explode like a melon hitting the floor. How convenient that he would leave out that tidbit of information. Blood and fragments flew everywhere. If it weren't for the fact that she wasn't squirm-ish she might've screamed.

She had followed her victim upstairs to his room, pretty much pushing him down on the bed and getting down to business. If she was to go back to John tonight she had to move quickly. And she found a small part of herself being excited by the fact that she would be so close to him again.

As the squirming male beneath her drew closer to climax, she reached down behind him grabbing her weapon. He was so deep in his own euphoria that he barely noticed the handgun pointed at his head.

She whispered to him, "Tell me when you cum baby."

She knew all the classic signs but she liked to hear their surrender, it was at that moment of ultimate pleasure that she struck.

"I'm cummin' baby."

She fired two .45 caliber bullets to his skull, close range. Blood squirted everywhere. It was times like these that she was glad she had back up. She called Josef immediately.

"A.J., are you hurt?"

"No."

"Is it done?"

"It is."

"Fingerprints?"

"Gloves,"

"I'm on my way."

He escorted her down to her room through the rear stairway, a stairway that was secret and designed especially for her and her assignments.

"Hurry up Aidyn."

"I'm going as fast as I can, damn." She said as she rinsed the blood from her top and tied her strawberry blonde tendrils back from her face. She emerged from the bathroom; "I'm done."

"Bout damn time," Josef shook his head, "I'll never understand why women take so damn long, men are in and out."

"And that, my dear, is how most men get caught; you guys don't take the time to cover your tracks."

It was one of her messier nights she had to agree, but at least she could relish in the fact that she would get a two million dollar paycheck for her efforts.

"Check in with Randy on your way home." Josef said as he walked her out to her car.

"Will do," She kissed Josef's cheek and climbed into her car.

And now she as she turned down to John's street she was still a little bothered by the kill, but she would be okay.

"Randy," she said.

"Are you serious Aidyn, you're done?"

"Sure am," she said as she slid into a pair of sweat pants.

"Where are you now?"

"Preparing to return to my client," she said as she shook her hair loose from the wig.

"Good, you need to lay low a few days Aidyn."

"I'm no idiot Randy, I know that was a big time kill and brutal. I'm now glad that I could use him as a cover up." She pulled her shirt over her head and slid into a sports bra.

"Good girl," he said, "okay, well be sure to cover your tracks."

"Don't I always?" she asked lacing up her sneakers. "By the way,"

"Payment?"

"You know it."

"I'll be in touch."

"Yeah, you do that."

"Bye Aidyn."

She hung up with Randy and called John, "Where are you girl?"

"Downstairs outside your door," she told him as she threw her clothes in the trunk. "Can I be let in please?"

He came downstairs; his hair was standing at all kinds of angles on the top of his head.

"Man I just hate when men have better hair than I do," she teased.

"Girl what are you talking about?" he asked twisting a lock of hair, "I look twisted right now."

"Oh, well don't worry about me, I don't look much better."

He gave her a once over starting down at her small feet, well as small as could be considering she was damn near six feet tall. His eyes ran over her lengthy legs and up to her torso before finally landing on her hair, "You look fine."

"Do you ever wear a shirt?"

He looked down at himself, "Guess not."

"Come on, into bed with you." She said, "And who told you to take that tape off your rips. I ought to beat you, come on. Upstairs."

"Why you always got to get all Mommie Dearest when you come here?" he joked. "What next, are you going to beat me with a wire hanger?"

"Don't tempt me boy, now bed, now." She smiled at him, "And if you are a good little boy, you can come to dance class with mommy tomorrow."

He smiled, jumping up and down like a little girl, "Ooh, can I mommy, can I? Can I?"

Aidyn looked down at him as she prepared to tuck him into bed, "You are so damn silly boy, in bed."

"Will you join me this time?"

"Sure will," his eyes lit up, "Just like every other time we've slept together, on the couch."

"Why don't you want to sleep with me?"

She smiled down at him as she kissed his forehead, "Because, you're a bed hog, that's why." She smiled again, "Now go to sleep."

She made herself comfortable on the couch and watched him as he slept. Sad thing about it was, she liked him. She liked everything about him. And thought she knew that this couldn't go any further than it was going, it was true; she had a friend in him. But that's about all she had in him; a friend.

She woke up the next morning to see he was no longer in bed. She took a quick shower, changed clothes for class and bounced downstairs.

"Well since you had breakfast waiting for me," he said. "I figure this time the least I could do was return the favor."

"Aww," she said looking down at the orange juice and toast.

"I know you're a light eater."

"Who told you that?" she asked though she already knew.

"I'll never tell."

"Hey, hey, don't you dare get all sixth sense on me," she laughed drinking down a glass of orange juice.

"It's 'Don't Say A Word' and never that, so where are you going today?"

"I told you last night, dance class. Don't you men ever listen?"

"We listen," he said. "Why are you taking lessons? Seems like you dance fine to me," he said remembering the night they met, how perfect she moved.

"They keep me in shape, help me stay flexible, well that and karate." He looked at her shocked, "There's a lot more to me than running after men all day long."

"How much more?" he asked, his eyes boring into hers.

"Why don't you get dressed and come find out."


	8. Chapter 8

Aidyn walked into the dance studio and threw her windbreaker on the floor. She slid down into a perfect Chinese split. Her instructor looked down at her, then past her out the door at John and smiled.

"I see that Miss Kachina has brought us a guest today," she said.

"Yes Satinka," she acknowledged her teacher, "I did. Ladies that is,"

"We know who he is," said Torrie.

Boy there's a slut in every crowd isn't there? Aidyn thought to herself.

"Okay, well he's here with me, so everybody please behave."

"Yes Kachina," the class rang.

"Okay," she waved John in with her hand, then she remember something so she ran out to get him, "When I'm here we call each other by picked names, my name Kachina."

"What does that mean?"

"It's Native American, it means sacred dancer."

He smiled, "That's pretty."

"Thanks." She said ushering him inside, "Ladies this John Cena," she said using his real name, "Jay, these are my girls."

"Hello John," her teacher said.

"Jay, that's Satinka, my teacher."

"Hello Satinka."

"Well ladies, let's get started, we have a lot to do today, Kachina, did you bring the CD?"

"Look who I brought with me," she winked at John, as she put his CD in the stereo, "isn't that just as good?"

"Just push play smart ass," Satinka said.

Aidyn pushed play, skipping up to track 13, Make It Bounce. The girls started the pushing routine, with Satinka at the head of the assault.

"Watch your turns Kachina; you're about a half second early," she said throwing Aidyn a towel, "Again."

After about two more hours of challenging routines and an even more demanding teacher, the girls were dismissed.

"You were good," John told her as they walked out to his Escalade. She figured just this once; they could drive his car. So he could stop having a fit that was.

"Thanks, Satinka is tough, but that's why I like her."

"Shit, I'm thinking about sending my back up dancers to you."

"Well send them to her, not to me, it's enough that I have to give up my normal job to tail you all day," Aidyn said, she bit her tongue but it was too late, the words had already manage to seep out of her mouth. So she continued with a smile, "And I'm not about to start choreographing."

"And what normal job would that be? And what exactly is that you do for X anyway?"

Aidyn thought about it. She liked this boy, he was cool as hell, but she didn't like him that damned much. "Now, now, now," she said laughing, "let's not play 20 questions. I do whatever X wants me to do. And my normal job is nothing. When you think about it I don't do anything besides shopping."

Good cover up. She thought to herself. She didn't know how long it was going to last, but by the time he got ready to know the truth; this assignment would be over.

John nodded knowingly. Not believing a single word that came out of her mouth. He knew the kind of business that Randy ran and he also knew that if you were in his tight circle, the circle that she was in, you were trained in the deadly arts. His only question was whether or not she was a killer like the rest of the entourage Randy had?

Also, what he hadn't told her, and hadn't planned on telling was that he talked to Randy and while he hadn't given up all the information John was hoping for, it made it a little easier to understand her and the things she did.

"Oh, I see," he said. "Well how about we go back to your normal job now?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I could always use more gear."

"Well I'm here for you buddy, however if I'm going to be anywhere in public today I have got to go take a shower. There is no way I'm going to be out and about looking like this."

"Yeah well you do smell kind of funny," he said with a laugh.

"Kiss my ass," she said throwing her wet towel at him.

He caught it before it hit him still laughing hysterically. She looked over at him and he was looking at her with those sparkling blue eyes of his, he was so damn cute; even though at that moment she had the urge to slap him sideways.

"I'll kiss anything you want me to," he said tossing her towel to her, "but you have to take a shower first."

She walked up to him wrapping her arms around him, "You mean you don't want me all hot and sweaty?"

"Don't get yourself into something you can't get out of." He said, his eyes darkening with passion.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, empty promises." She said climbing in the car.

She saw him bite his bottom lip while shaking his head. His facial features said it all, 'Damn!'

"So what, do we need to stop by your crib or something?" he asked.

"No, I got some clothes in the trunk of my car." She smiled, "In my life, where I have to change outfits they way most people change underwear you learn to be prepared for anything."

"And why do you have to do that?"

"Do what? Be prepared for anything? Because,"

"Not that smart ass. I mean why do you have to change clothes so frequent?"

"Because I believe looking appropriate for every situation and what may be appropriate for one situation may not be appropriate for another."

"For example?"

"Okay, for example the night of your listening party I was wearing this long flowing gown as I was accompanying one of my clients for dinner, then after that was over I knew I had to bounce and be ready to party."

"Right,"

"Couldn't do that in the gown I was wearing, so I had to change." She shook her head, "I didn't even know I was assigned to you until like a day before and all my assignment said was young rapper needs body guard. Randy wouldn't even tell me who I was protecting."

"Well at least you knew before I got to you."

"Wrong," she smiled, "I was blank up until a second before I saw you."

"Are you serious? You handled yourself so well, for a fan that is."

"What was I supposed to do? Jump up and down like a crazy teenager?"

"Well the last thing I expected was for you to be twisting cherry stems into shapes with your tongue."

"Yeah, well, that's just how I am. When you're with me, expect the unexpected."

He shook his head, "So I've learned."

-

"Randy, this isn't going to work. How much influence do you think you could have over Kerri?"

"The way I hear it no one has much influence over that girl." He said thinking of how he tried to talk her into stepping down from her position. "Why, what's the problem?"

"She isn't focusing on racing; she so busy chasing John around."

"Well the way I understand it, he has employed her."

"As what?" Adam was appalled.

"His bodyguard,"

"Oh come off it," Adam said. "You have got to be kidding me."

Randy said nothing but pulled out a hand mirror from his desk. He showed it to Adam making sure to aim it at the scar that was slashed across his neck; "Need I say more?"

Adam remembered bitterly, his girl, the most beautiful girl in the world kicking him across the neck; dropping him with one swift blow.

"She's no weakling, trust me. Sometimes she scares me, and I barely know the girl."

"Damn Randy, I don't want her around John. It bothers me."

"Why?"

Randy watched as Adam's face turned red with anger, "I just don't trust him."

Randy studied the man before him; he decided this was a good a time as any to prove that Aidyn had completely lost her mind. "Tell me something Adam, have you heard anything about John being attacked?"

Adam perked up at that thought. Every body thought John's accident was just that, an accident. No one had suspected that he was attacked.

"I know he fell off his bike or at least that's the word on the street."

"Kerri seems to think otherwise, Kerri believes that he was attacked."

Adam's eyes darkened, "What gave her that idea?"

"You'd be surprised about how smart that girl is but I don't think it was any more than him falling off his bike but I figured I'd ask you, you know everything that goes on at The Spot."

"Yeah, I hear he fell but I don't know to much more about it," Adam said with a grin.

"Thank you, I'm sure that will put Kerri's mind at rest."

"Good, anything I can do to help let me know."

"I will. Hey, how's our little business going?"

"I don't know, if she doesn't start concentrating she's screwed and so am I."

"I'll see what I can do maybe I can see what kind of influence John has over her."

_Didn't this man see that I can't the sight of that much less the influence he had over Kerri? Why does he keep mentioning him?  
_  
_Why is it that every time I mention John's name this boy turns beet red? Maybe Aidyn had a point after all. Maybe he did have something to do with John getting hurt. At this point in my plan, I can't have this.  
_  
"Tell me something Adam, do you have a problem with John?"

_What are you blind?_ Adam wanted to say. _I can't stand the boy. I've never liked him. He was rich, spoiled, and used to everything just falling in his lap at his whim; this including the one girl Adam actually wanted as more than a mere one night stand._

"Well you wouldn't catch me calling him one of my boys but I don't hate the boy."

"Why?"

"Well I think he's trying to play Kerri, and I've come to like her. I don't want to see her get hurt."

"Well I think Kerri has got things pretty well in hand, don't you think?"

"I don't think that at all. I haven't seen her race in about two days."

"Well she does have to work. And John is a busy man, and she is his bodyguard, she has a job to do." Randy leaned back a little, "Besides, I don't think John is your problem."

_Oh contraire,_ Adam thought, _as long as Kerri is around him, he is my only problem, but I'll take care of that today.  
_  
"I have a job to do as well, and if I don't deliver a quality racer before Biketober, I'm going to be so screwed." Adam said, "And if this doesn't go right John will be the least of my problems, don't you think?"

Randy nodded slowly, studying the boy that sat in front of him. He had assigned this boy to follow Aidyn at certain times in her life, trying to find a weak spot in the girl so that she could step down. So far Adam was coming up empty. Maybe there was nothing he could do get her to leave her job. On second thought now that he thought about it maybe there was.

"Well, I'll see what I can do. Don't expect a miracle."

Adam got up to leave, "But I need one," he muttered.

"Though you're going to need one," Randy muttered to the back of the boy's head.

-

Trying to hide John while at the mall was a wild experience for Aidyn. She was looking out for his image, he didn't need for anyone to think that they were a couple but he insisted on buying her things, putting his arms around her, tickling her, and getting all frisky at every turn; making it nearly impossible to keep him hidden from the public.

"Boy, are you thinking about your image at all? I mean I'm just curious,"

"What about it?"

"I take it that's a no," she smiled picking up a baby blue Playboy midriff top.

"You like that?"

"Yeah, I think I'll buy it." She said heading toward the counter.

"I got it," he said whipping out some money.

"I'm not handicapped John for heaven's sake, I do have this thing called 'money'," she pulled out her credit card.

He smiled pushing her card away. He took the shirt out of her hand and did a lap around the store with it. That was it, the chase was on.

They must've done a lap around every tree in that store, finally she tripped him pinning him to the floor, "You're all mine now, punk."

He winked at her, "I've been yours from the beginning, punk." He flipped her back over on her back. The cashiers and sales people looked at them as if they had lost their minds, "Now, let me buy this and shut up."

Aidyn held her hands up in surrender, "Fine," she said, "Fine," as soon as he got up, she tripped him again grabbing the shirt before he could catch her. She ran up to the cashier and practically threw the shirt at the poor unsuspecting woman.

"Okay Rayne," John said laughing finally catching up to her while she signed her name on the receipt, "I see what you all about. That was dirty."

She smiled up at him, "I know, isn't it great?"

They walked down to the food court, "Order whatever you want Rayne."

"I'll have hmmm," she said, "I'll have two triple Decker cheese burgers, a large fry, an apple pie and a large coke. What about you John?" she looked up at him.

"Damn girl," she said, "I'll have just one of each."

"Punk," she muttered loud enough for him to hear.

He grabbed her by the back of her neck playfully, "Now you look here, I ain't goin' be too many more of your punks, you got that?"

Aidyn smiled, this had been one of the best days she had had in a long time. She didn't know if there was anything that could ruin this day for her. They sat down at the table and began to eat.

"Now like I said, don't you worry about your image?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, don't you worry about people thinking we are together. I've listen intently to "Sumthin' For Ya Mind", you come off as this pimp/playa type of brother. Like you are very used to just having pussy fall in your lap,"

He nearly choked on his food, "Damn girl."

"Well, I mean what? It's true isn't it?" she looked up at him then remembering that he wasn't one of the ones that she chilled with daily, he wasn't used to her mouth, "Sorry, I guess that wasn't very lady like to say."

He looked up into her fierce gray eyes and saw she wasn't the least bit sorry, "Girl, if your parents could hear you."

Aidyn cringed at the mention of her parents. It wasn't his fault of course, he had no idea her parents were dead but it still hit her hard.

John watched as a dark shadow covered her eyes. Just for a second she looked like his comment had hurt her but then she perked up and it was if he had said nothing at all.

"Well they would definitely want to wash my mouth out with soap but that's not the point here. Not by a long shot."

"Okay, then what is?"

"The point is, people have seen us together; at your listening party and then running around this mall like lunatics. Your image says one thing but you are showing people another."

He thought about what she was saying. It was true. When he wrote the tracks for his CD he and Marc sat around tossing lyrics back and forth he was that pimp, that playa, but now that he had met her it was like in a matter of a few weeks, she had changed his outlook on women.

"I know but if any paparazzi show up."

"I know what to do and you do too, that's not what I'm talking about," Suddenly her phone rang loudly, "Hold on I got to take that," she flipped the phone open, "Talk to me."

At the same time his phone rang, "Holla at ya boy."

"Aidyn, this is serious."

"John, boy, where are you?"

"What's going on Randy?"

"I'm at the mall," he said, "What's wrong Marc?"

"I'm going to ask you to do something I've never asked you to do before."

"Well thank God you weren't hurt."

"What are you asking me to do?"

"What the hell happened Marc?"

"I need you to take John home with you."

"There was a bomb in your house," Marc told him.

"What?!" John and Aidyn yelled simultaneously.

"Ms. Pine called us and told us she heard an explosion, so we came over and we found your house like that."

"There was an explosion at his house. We're thinking some kind of bomb,"

"Are you serious Randy? How much damage are we talking?"

"A door, he'll just have to get his door way fixed is all. It was probably just there to scare him, not do any serious damage."

Aidyn found her chest heaving; there was no way she could take him home without him knowing things about her, first thing, her biological name.

"If that's all, why does he have to come home with me?"

"Because it's obvious he isn't safe." Randy let out a tired breath, "Aidyn please don't fight me on this. I have enough shit on my plate."

"Okay Randy, fine."

"Thanks baby girl."

Aidyn hung her phone up without a reply; she looked up at him, the tears of anger welling up in his eyes. It was the fear that either one of them, Bobby or Marc could've been in that house overtaking him.

"We already called Randy and he thinks you should go home with her," Marc said.

"What about you two?"

"We are going to go to Bobby's mom's house. We are going to be fine, you just go with her, and call us."

"A'ight then, later,"

"Peace."

They met eyes for a second and instantly they knew. They knew by the end of this, they were going to be more than what they were; the question was, just how much more?


	9. Chapter 9

Aidyn and John only stared at each other for about a minute but it was as if time and space had completely stood still. Neither one of them knew what to say or how to say it. Seeing how shaken up he was Aidyn knew she was going to have to handle this for the both of them.

Reaching across the table she took his hand in hers, rubbing his knuckles with her thumb, "John, it's going to be okay love."

He just shook his head, she had no idea what he was thinking; she could've been in that house. He would die if anything happened to her. It was at that moment when he felt her fingers glide across his hand when he looked up into her reassuring eyes; he knew the inevitable was true, he loved her.

Aidyn could see John's thoughts as clear as day, it was as if she was traveling through his mind. It scared her, but also it intrigued her. Aidyn's eyes began to roll back into her head, the transformation had begun. One thing her mother did the chance to explain to her just before she was assassinated was the fact that she was psychic and it would have to be brought out of her.

_"Who brought it out of you mommy?"  
_  
"Rayne," John whispered. He had noticed her skin was ashen and pale, he was worried maybe she was going to need an ambulance, "Rayne!" he yelled a little louder.

It was as if she barely heard him. She was thinking back to the day her parents died, back to the day her mother was telling her things she needed to know in order to protect herself.

_Her mother had kissed her cheek slightly, a small tear in her eye, "I can't tell you that right now, be quiet Aidyn, there is much to tell and not much time to tell it," she sighed. "Your body will transform darling, starting with your thoughts,"_

"Huh?"

"In the beginning you will just sense things, you will get these unexplainable urges, you won't understand but you must go with them. They will lead you to things you will need and want to know." Her mother took a deep breath. "It'll usually lead you to something or someone you're close to or want to be close to,"  
  
Aidyn took a deep breath, remembering the night that she had the overwhelming feeling that she had to be at The Spot, the night John was hurt, she couldn't explain it; she just knew she had to be there. It had only happened to her a few times before but it had never been as intense as it was that night.

_"Then certain things will happen to your body depending on who you're touching."_

"What kinds of things mommy?"

"Be silent Aidyn, remember there isn't a lot of time," she said, "Certain things, such as your eyes will change color, your body temperature will rise or fall,"

"Really, will anything happen to them?"

"Happen to whom? Oh, yes, yes," she looked confused. This worried Aidyn; her mother had never been a particularly flustered woman. "Yes my young one, I would see as if you can see clearly into their thoughts and to them it will seem as if you are pulling their thoughts right out of their heads. But in order for this to work you will need to be touching them in some way." Her mother thought about it, "Or perhaps you will be different, oh how I wish I had enough time to tell you all of this."  
  
_"Don't worry," Aidyn put a reassuring hand on her mother's arm, not understanding that her mother knew she would be killed at any moment. "You'll have enough time."_

Her mother looked down into her eyes, smiling in spite of the tears in her eyes, "Well, no matter how your gift takes form, just remember it will require a great deal of your energy and all of their trust, do you understand what I'm saying Aidyn?"

Aidyn was merely a child then, having no idea the magnitude of the gift that her birth had bestowed upon her. She was giddy, and thought it a fun game to play, but it was no game she played now.  
  
Aidyn remembered nodding her head and smiling a big bright smile. She couldn't wait to start touching people so she could see what they thought. She couldn't understand why her mother was so afraid; it seemed like such a fun thing they could do together.

_Her mother looked at the time before shoving Aidyn into a secret closet, "I'm so sorry my baby, but you'll have to learn a lot of this on your own," Aidyn looked on with big frightened eyes. "But you have to swear to me that'll you'll never tell anyone about your gift, people may try to harm you if the learn you are psychic. Do you promise?"  
_  
Tears sprang to Aidyn's eyes, her mother knew she was to die and yet her last moments were spent protecting her child, Aidyn would never forget her mother for that.

_Just as her mother was preparing to shut the door behind her, her father came bursting through the door clasping her gold necklace around her neck. "Now remember tiana," he told her, tiana the name Greek as he was, it meant princess. He always told her stories of him and her mother fighting over what they were going to name her. "You stay there until daddy comes for you, ya hear?"_

"Yes daddy,"  
  
_The assassins came running through the house, Aidyn clutched her eyes shut and concentrated, hearing their footsteps as they trampled through her home. Aidyn was getting an awful headache. So she opened her eyes to see what was going on in her home._

Men dressed in all black walked into her parent's bedroom, handing her father a knife they demanded that he slit her mother's throat.

"Do it and we will spare you."

Her father looked on rage in his eyes, "Never."

The head assassin smiled, even though his back was to Aidyn she could tell he was smiling; she didn't know how, she could just tell.

"Very well then," he said hitting her father across the face.

Aidyn looked on as the men proceeded to tie her father down, forcing him to watch as they raped and eventually killed his wife.

"Where is the child?" one of them asked, wiping her mother's blood across his father's face.

Aidyn gasped, they meant her. They meant to kill her. That's why her parents had built this closet; they knew that eventually they would come for her and her mother.

"There is no child," her father said.

"Oh but there is, a girl child, a girl child whom I know carries the trait."

"There is no child," Her father said again.

"There was no child born to you on the first of May?" another voice called out.

"The spawn of Satan she is, where is the child? Bring her to me."

They ran rampant through the house searching for her. Aidyn clutched her necklace tightly, so tight that it eventually left an imprint in her hand. She prayed, "Please God don't let them find me."

"Where is she?"

"The child you speak of died some time ago; you can go check her room if you like."

Though 6 years old when her parents were killed, Aidyn's room looked more suitable for a three-year-old. It was decorated with lots of pink, big stuffed animals and a tiny bed. Though hard to believe by looking at her now, Aidyn was once a very petite child.

The assassin's laugh grated her ears. "There's no need, the child has been taken care of for us, no need for her to spread the gift of the devil to other innocent children."

The assassins hit her father in the back of the head with crushing blow, he died sending one last message to Aidyn through her thoughts, "Your mother told me that since our blood combined I was allowed one thought sent from myself to another person, I choose you baby. I love you and do me a favor, have children."

"Why daddy?"

"Trust me tiana," and with that he stopped speaking, she could only assume that he had died.

Her parents were then cut into pieces and thrown into a fire started in the fireplace of their parent's bedroom. 

Aidyn shed one tear thinking about her parents, they both loved her so much they died protecting her, well now it was time to return the favor.

"John, come on," she snapped out of her thoughts. She wiped the tear from her face. She could tell by the way he was looking that she had a lot of explaining to do.

"You okay Rayne?"

"Come on," she yanked him by the hand, "I'll explain it to you once I get you somewhere safe."

-

John pulled his Escalade into her driveway. When she hopped out of the car she pushed a few buttons on the side of her house then ushered him into her garage. It looked a showroom for cars; he had never seen anything that big, he was definitely impressed.

"Damn girl, it's like a damn car dealership in here," he looked around. There was a black Lamborghini, a cherry red Ferrari, white Infiniti FX 45, a midnight blue Benz Z3, a black/silvery Phantom, and a laser red Porsche.

She looked around, "Well there'd be more but they are in for detailing." She smiled.

"You have got to be shittin' me," he smiled.

"Oh no, I'm a huge car lover, no doubt." She ushered him with her head, a tremor of fear shooting through her, "Come on; let me show you the rest of the house."

John saw her shiver, he knew she was extremely uncomfortable this. When he talked to Randy last he told him of her deep need of not letting anyone get close to her.

_"She's distant Randy," John said._

"I know she is, she is like that. She has been through a lot."

"Like what?"

"She has to tell you that, if I tell you this isn't going to work."

"But she won't let me get close to her."

"You guys will get real close, real soon, trust me," and with that Randy had hung up the phone.  
  
But with that information in mind, it made him wonder why she was making such a big exception for him.

He looked up and she was holding her hand out to him, "Come on John, I said I'm going to show you the rest of the house. Well this is my garage," she said punching the number to close it back. "And if we go this way we'll find my puppy," she smiled, "Desi!"

At hearing the sound of her voice her puppy came running around the corner yipping and sliding across the cobbler stone pathway that led to her back yard. When he reached her he began jumping up trying to grab hold of her leg. He noticed John and started growling a bit. She scooped him up in her arms and held him close.

"This is Desi," she told John, "Desi, this is John, now you play nice." She looked up at John, "Don't worry, he just has to get used to you being here. He's spoiled, used to being just me and him."

John nodded, scratching Desi behind his ear. After a while Desi began to run his head against his hand.

"Well take a look at who made a new friend," she said smiling as she placed Desi back on the ground. "Come on Desi, out back," she said as she grabbed John by the hand to show him the rest of her house. "This is the patio; Desi spends more time out here than anyone, that's his maze over there by the way."

"You're dog has a maze?" John asked.

"Yeah and a lot more. It's funny because he's as close as I think I'll ever get to having kids," she told him, "so I spoil him like I would my son."

"Why do you say that? Don't you like kids?"

"Yeah, but I don't' think I have the time or the patience for that matter."

He laughed holding her hand tighter, "Yeah I hear you but maybe one day down the line we can both make time."

She looked up at him and smiled, this whole thing must've really shaken him up to the point where he is questioning what is important in his life. Not that she could blame him, but now he was talking about having kids.

"I'll tell you what," she said with a grin, "if you have any, name one after me, k?"

He laughed, "Yeah, I hear ya,"

"Well onward with the tour, over there is my lawn furniture, there's my pool. There's my Jacuzzi, there's another one indoors upstairs, if you don't like to be outside," she looked around, "There is my tennis court, and my basketball court," she picked up the ball and made a nothing but net shot.

"I didn't know you ball."

"You can't be as tall as I am and not," she smiled.

"Good then you owe me a game."

"Stakes?" she said.

"Not everything is about winning Rayne, let's just play a game."

She smiled as she looked at him. There wasn't much more she could show him outside so here brought the dreadful time where she would have to invite him into her house, into her life and into her world. "Come on inside before we get sick," she said pulling him toward the door. "Come on Desi," she called behind her, waiting for his foot steps.

_She looks absolutely terrified,_ John thought to himself_. I'm not about to put her through this, I don't care what happened. She is not comfortable with me being here and I can't keep her uncomfortable by staying.  
_  
"Rayne," he started but she put her finger to his lips.

"First of all John," they stopped at the door, "if we are going to do this there are a couple of things I need to tell you."

"Like?"

"Like my name isn't Rayne."

"What?" he said, in a way he already knew but he thought that she would at least trust him that much. He had spent so much time inviting her into his world; she could at least invite him into hers.

Being as though she still had him by the hand she could hear his thoughts as clear as a bell and the cut her down to her heart. She never expect any of this to go as far as it has gotten but now it was time for her to put an end to it.

"So what's your real name?"

"It's Aidyn."

"I thought we were being honest with each other here,"

"Aidyn is my real name. I was named after my father and what can I say? He wanted a boy."

Something about looking into her big gray eyes he couldn't stay mad at her, no matter what she had done. And something about the nonchalant way in which she was handling what she was dreading helped him not stay mad at her as well; he just laughed and shrugged it off.

"Aidyn it is then," and with that he kissed her.


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Corner: Before anything thing else gory, violent or otherwise jumps off I figure I'd give you a few light, cheery chapters. _

_Torque_

Aidyn's head spun out of control at the raw taste of him. It seemed as if he needed this and she was certainly going to give it to him. Of all the men she'd been with, all of them men she had slept with as The Black Widow, she had never been kissed. It was her rule, to her, kissing was special, kind of like with prostitutes, but her big thing was more she wanted her first boyfriend to kiss her. Wait, did she just think that? Does this mean they are a couple or is this one of his fly by night romances?

He slid his hand down the curve of her breast finally reaching the hem of her midriff top. His fingers tickled her navel and played with her navel ring.

_Her body is so fuckin' soft_, he thought as his tongue danced with hers. _She tastes so good; sweet.  
_  
I can't handle this. She thought as his arms snaked themselves around her pulling her closer to him. I have no control over this kiss. I never kiss. I don't know what I'm doing. But I like it. I really, really like it. But this has got to stop before it gets out of control.

Finally the kiss broke. Aidyn was out of breath and her head was buzzing with all the thoughts of what if? This scared her, but it drew her in like a moth to a flame. What was she going to do with him?

He looked down at her platinum eyes. To him, she looked like a scared two- year-old waiting for daddy to tell her there's nothing to fear. It was then he realized that this had to have been her first kiss.

Oh my god, then that means she's a virgin.

Not quite John, Aidyn thought to herself still able to hear his thoughts.

"Come on in John," she said quietly, "Desi!"

John and Desi followed her inside of her house; they stood in the dining room. She didn't really know where to begin, she never had to give this tour before, either you were here when she built it or you weren't allowed access, that's just the way it went.

"Well this is my dining room," she said quietly. "There's the kitchen, it's an eat in kitchen, so no one really uses the dining room, it's just there."

"Damn girl, I thought I lived in a big ass house."

She shrugged, "No big deal, that's my piano and my violin." She said pointing to the grand black piano with the white violin sitting atop it.

"Do you play?" he asked looking at her.

Aidyn's heart broke at his question, her father had been an avid music lover and taught her how to play both instruments when was very, very young. He died before he was finished so she learned on her own.

"Yeah," she told him, "I play."

"Well let me hear you play a little something?" he said walking toward it.

She smiled softly, grabbing him before he could reach it. "And down this way is my recreation, my gym is that way," she stood in front of the wall sized mirror, "Here's where I practice my dancing."

_What? _He thought, bad question? There must be something up with that music thing. I'll ask her later.

He looked at the wall next to where she was standing; a big screen TV stood there with every cheesy dance movie known to man: Save the Last Dance, You Got Served, Step Up, Honey and the only one he could stand to even look at: Stomp the Yard.

"Oh, those are my inspiration," she told him as she watched him stare at her collection. And it was true, they were her inspiration. "I learn every one of those routines in these movies, then I take them to Satinka and together she and I put our own signature on it."

"Is that right?" he asked her. There was so much more to her than anyone else he had ever met, and somehow he figured this was just the tip of the iceberg.

"Yeah, I know these dances like the back of my hand."

"Prove it," he said pulling off his jersey head. He wore a black wife beater underneath; it stole Aidyn's breath to watch him.

"How?"

"Dance for me."

Aidyn looked down at the floor. He had to be kidding her. Doing routine in class was one thing. To actually, physically dance for him and him alone was something totally different. It was personal in ways that he couldn't possibly understand.

"You going to dance?"

"I only dance when I'm giving lessons."

Reaching into his pocket he dropped a Benjamin at her feet, "So teach me."

He was _not_ going to make this easy and for that she hated him. He didn't understand. Any man she ever danced for ended up with a bullet in his skull. That's just the way things went in her world. There was no such thing as just dancing for 'fun'. Nothing she did was ever just for 'fun'.

"Aidyn?"

She walked to the stereo skipping to _All on Me _by Sean Paul. Her body twisted and turned to the beat of the music. Her hips moved as if there were no bones locking them in place. It amazed him how incredibly flexible she seemed to be. When she lifted her leg parallel to her body and spun on her heel he thought that his jaw would put a dent in her floor it dropped so quickly. He was beyond impressed, he was officially turned on beyond his wildest imaginations.

Aidyn watched as his eyes widened to saucers. She really didn't want to do this. In fact her palm itched to reach into her holster just to feel her gun. This wasn't good and he was just like a deer in the street, he didn't even realize his life was in possible danger.

"Aidyn?"

"Any questions?" he didn't say anything right away, "Class dismissed."

"Dayum girl." He said."I have to show you off."

"To whom?"

"Hey, you watched Stomp the Yard right?" He asked having a great idea all of a sudden. The fraternity brothers at the 'Go Hard or Go Home' battle would have a fit if they saw her dance. The sorority sisters wouldn't know what to do with themselves; he knew they would be ready to do battle with his girl.

"Yeah, and?"

"There's a place where a bunch of us just hang out and dance."

"Okay," she didn't see his point.

"And sometimes local sororities and fraternities come out and step."

"Sounds cool."

"It is. It's where I get a lot of my back up dancers."

"Not to mention a lot of your dates for the night." She added with a sigh, "So, who else do you go with?"

"Marc, Bobby," he shrugged, "My brothers."

"I see," she said lifting her eyebrows.

"By the way, about your name."

"Tell Marc and Bobby, that's it."

"What about the rest of my family?"

Daniel, Matthew, Steven and Sean, tighter with John than the men who protected him, being of Italian descent John's main focus was the tightness of his family so she understood his concern for his inner circle to know the truth. However he was asking her to take a chance that could prove deadly to her career and to their lives.

"Well I know how tight you are with them, fine, but that's it. Your team, uh uh,"

"Okay."

"Well let's go get you some ass for the night," she said.

John smiled at her. She was raw, she was real, that's what he loved about her, "So what, you're not goin' battle?"

"Not my job,"

"Let me ask again you going hard or staying home?"

"Let me go get dressed."

Watching her as she sashayed up the steps John flipped up his phone, "Marc, are you goin' to be at the battle tonight?"

"Hell yeah, you?"

"Yeah, I'm bringin' Aidyn,"

"Who?"

"I'll explain when I get there."

"Aight, well you know the freaks are going to be in great supply tonight."

"Yeah I know, I'll be there."

"Aight, see you when you get there."

-

Aidyn called Randy; she figured the last thing she needed to do is having him traipsing around in public when his life is at stake. He would tell her what to do.

"What's going on Aidyn, what's wrong?"

"Nothing really, John is okay and everything, it's just that he wants to go out and hang and I'm not sure about that."

Randy smiled to himself. This plan of his was going just as he expected it to, "Well as long as you are with him I don't see what the problem is."

"Okay,"

"By the way, I'm making this your only assignment for a while. Adam tells me you're not racing like you should be."

"Okay," Aidyn's head was swimming and she had to admit it would take some time to get used to her sharing a house that very, very few people knew about.

"And besides, sounds like you two are hitting it off good right?"

"Yeah, he's cool peoples."

"Good, because you are his full time body guard for now until I get this thing with your last kill over with, and by the way, two wire transfers say you're two million dollars richer my love."

"Thank you, talk to you later."

"Aidyn,"

"Yes Randy,"

"Stay strapped."

"Always."

"Goodbye Aidyn."

Aidyn hurried and slid into something she could dance comfortably in, in the end deciding on a pair of form fitting leggings and a black halter top. She decided she would go in black boots, being as though she could dance in anything. Satinka had planned some weird performances for the troop in the past.

"Ray--Aidyn, come on," John yelled from the bottom of the steps.

Aidyn hopped on the banister and came sliding down the hall in her own little fashion, "Ready," she announced.

"I can see that, but can you move in those shoes?"

"Watch me." She said. "Which car should we take?"

"Pick one."

"How about your Escalade, I don't usually get to ride anything that big," she said smiling at herself.

He bit his bottom lip. _One of these days_, he thought, _she's going to say something like that and I'm not going to be able to control myself.  
_  
"What's the matter big boy?" she asked.

"Come on, let's go."

He wore his black wife beater, black jeans and his boots. He looked so damn sexy with his cap and his muscles cut everywhere, she thought she would faint. She remembered the taste of him. The wild needs that she felt. She didn't know where this was going to lead but she knew she liked it.

"Let's do this then."

"Let's,"

Aidyn had no idea what to expect when she walked into the battle with John but nothing she could've ever imagined came close to what she saw when she walked through those double doors. There were half naked women everywhere. It made her feel as if maybe she were overdressed. The men were practically glistening from all the diamonds and platinum they were wearing.

"What...the...hell?" she muttered to herself.

"Ay, yo, John!" Marc called him over, "Over here."

"Come on," he said pulling her by the hand.

When they got over to where Marc and Bobby stood she noticed that they stood with his brothers and they had grown up, a lot.

"What's up J," Sean said pulling him close for a quick hug.

"What's up lil' man, what ya been gettin' into?"

"Nothin' much, just tryin' to get this paper, you know how it is." Sean smiled. It was at that point that they noticed Aidyn as she stood behind him waiting for him to meet and greet with his family. "What you been into, or more to the question, who?" he asked nodding his head toward Aidyn.

"Oh," John said turning toward Aidyn, "This is Aidyn, my new bodyguard."

"Damn, well can I get at that, shorty is fine." Sean said.

"Yeah, damn girl, you sexy as a motherfucker," Steven said. "Why you spend all your time fighting dudes? I don't want to see you get hurt."

Aidyn shrugged. Noticing that Marc and Bobby were shooting weird looks her way at the revealing of her real name she turned to them and smiled, "Later," she mouthed to them.

Marc winked and Bobby nodded. Good, at least everything was going pretty well for the night considering.

"I mean, aren't you afraid of gettin' that phat ass of yours kicked?" he asked circling her. She was so petite, she had her curves, but she was no match for a man that would be trying to come at John.

"You remember this, and keep this in mind because it's very, very important," she said walking up in his face.

"And what's that?"

"You got to bring ass to kick it." She winked at him.

"Ohhhhh!" the boys yelled.

"Damn shorty," Sean said.

"Anyway," Aidyn said looking away, "I thought you said I was here to battle?"

Marc's mouth nearly hit the floor, "She's here to battle?"

John said, "You got to see her."

"What?" Aidyn asked not understanding what the big deal was.

"Well here, most of the time it's just men that battle, step, do whatever. Sort of like in the movie, women dance but it's usually," John stopped his sentence, he didn't want her to be offended.

"It's usually over there on that pole we have set up just for the women." Daniel finished for him.

"Well no wonder they are in here half naked. It alleviates half the work, wouldn't you say?"

"Man she a little smart ass," Daniel said leaning over to Matthew.

"Yeah, but she's sexy as shit. If John not hittin' I'm gettin' at that."

Matthew and Daniel slapped hands, "I know that's right."

"So when do the festivities in question begin?"

"Soon shorty," Sean said taking her by the hand. "Come on, since this is your first time, I'll show you around. That cool J?"

John nodded, "Yeah, that's cool. Hey, that is expensive merchandise you're totin' so please, bring her back in one piece."

Sean smiled and Aidyn rolled her eyes. Now that she was used to the place, this was nothing she couldn't handle.

"Yo, S-dot!" somebody called out.

"What's up C.B.," they embraced quickly, "That album is off the chain,"

"Thank you, who is this?"

"Oh this is--," she yanked him back before he had a chance to tell her real name.

"I don't give out my real name, you tell everybody here my name is Rayne, you got it?"

"Yeah a'ight, cool." He whispered back, "This is Rayne, John's bodyguard,"

"You bullshittin'," C.B. said.

"Nope," Sean said proudly, "She goin' dance here tonight and e'rything."

"A'ight then John, comin' own up partna." He said speaking in his southern Atlanta accent.

"I know right," he said. Just then his two-way went off, "Come on girl, the battle gettin' ready to start."

"Good, cuz that's all I came here to do."


	11. Chapter 11

"So tell me something?" Sean asked her as he walked her back toward John.

"Whatever you like to know," she looked at the cute blue eyed male standing next to her; he had really pretty silky skin that looked as if it had been kissed by the sun.

"Are you really John's bodyguard?"

"I most certainly am." She looked in his eyes, brushed her hand across his, "You don't believe me, do you?"

"Yeah,"

She locked eyes with him, "Don't lie."

"Okay," he said with a grin, "It's just that you are so feminine looking, and so pretty, it's hard to believe."

She pulled him close to her, so close that her lips were practically in his ear, "I know it throws you a bit but that's the entire purpose, but I want you to remember something for me."

"I know, I know, you have to bring ass to kick it."

"Yeah, always remember that, but something else, keep in mind sometimes beauty is best when it's deadly, now you remember that." He smiled at her, "Now let's get vicious, malicious and delicious and watch whose body hits the floor."

He mocked a shiver, "Damn. Girl." She just smiled at him, "So, what do you want them to call you out there?"

"Shorty will do," she said allowing the nickname they gave her to stick.

He smiled, "A'ight then, let's go show 'em what you got Shorty."

"Ladies and gentleman, are you ready to dance?" The crowd began screaming at the top of its respective lungs. "Aight, DJ, drop it like it's hot."

Aidyn stood and observed the style of dancing; it wasn't anything she hadn't seen or done before. Satinka had introduced her to every style of dance known to man, plus Aidyn was sure she had made up a few styles on the way. Right now, Aidyn didn't quite want to join in because she really didn't want to have to do battle with anyone, male or female tonight. It had been a pretty good day with the exclusion of the explosion at John's house and she didn't want to add any further fuel to the proverbial fire. She just figured she would wait and see what John wanted her to do. If nothing then she would do nothing. After about 15 minutes John grabbed the mic.

"Aight!!" he said, "Ya'll fellas is doin' ya thing, but I got a lady that's ready to throw it down for ya'll, straight street style."

"Ohhh," the crowd yelled walking toward the pole.

"Naw, naw, naw, perhaps ya'll didn't hear me, I said she want to throw it down straight street."

"Well where this chick at, let's do this,"

"Shorty!" John called.

Aidyn started to walk out into the center of the floor; she noticed the looks and stopped. It was obvious by her state of dress that she couldn't be taken seriously and she had already began to see that hateful glares shot her way as John wrapped his arm around her waist. Why is it that no matter what she did she was hated for it? She had enough enemies, as it was, she really didn't want to add to the list.

"What's wrong shorty?" he asked her.

He noticed that she had been tense the whole time they were here. He didn't want her to be uncomfortable but at the same time there were talent scouts crawling all through this place. Maybe she wouldn't have to work for Randy any longer if she got a job dancing.

Aidyn's eyebrow furrowed listening to his thoughts. What was it with men and wanting her to quit her job? First Randy and now him. Well he didn't know what she did for Randy but still. Damn. She would quit when she was ready.

"Aidyn," he whispered in her ear, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, "Nothing," she said.

"Oh, okay," he said shrugging it off, "Well get other there and show 'em somethin' girl."

She nodded nervously, she knew what she was going to do here and it was going to work like a charm, she guaranteed it.

"You're not nervous, are you?" Asked Daniel. He had been getting on her nerves all night and it looked like he wasn't going to let up. But if this were going to work she would have to play up to this.

"I've never danced like this," she said quietly.

Sean whispered in her ear, "You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"Sean is right," John said, "If you don't want to, you don't have to."

"No," she let her gray eyes fill with tears, "I can do it."

"Are you sure?" He saw the tears in her eyes, she was really scared, and he couldn't believe it. This girl, that would step up to any man on the planet and show them that she had bigger balls than they'd ever had was scared to go out here and show her stuff. Very, very odd. "Come here Aidyn," he pulled her back toward him.

She pushed John back a bit, "No back, up, I got it."

"Are you sure shorty?" Sean didn't like the tears he saw either, if she was that shaken up he didn't want her to do it either. "You really don't have to do it."

"Yeah," she shook her head unsteadily, "I got it."

She walked out into the middle of the floor and waited. The chants had started before she made it all the way out there.

"Oh give me a break!"

"Are you serious?"

"Somebody show this little trick where the pole is."

"I don't like this J," Sean leaned over to John, "She's scared and they aren't making it any easier."

"I know," John shook his head, "But once this girl has got her mind made up about something it's impossible to talk her out of it."

"Well I hope she's as good as you say she is."

"Oh trust that," John said, "She's good."

They looked up at her, they saw her eyes flare angrily, and then watched helplessly as she grabbed the mic.

"Oh shit," John said.

"What?"

"Just start the fuckin' music," she said.

"Nothing," John said.

The DJ spun "Rock Ya Body" by the M.V.P. She knew she would have no problem dancing to this and turning the party out.

The guy started dancing intricately, sliding across the floor, he slid up to her humping her leg like a dog, imitating licking her crotch. She had to fight not to laugh out loud at him. She had this hands down. She decided she would spank this one quickly and save her strength for any other challengers.

She quickly started an intricate dance with her feet known simply as the heel/toe. She heel/toed all the way across the floor around him, imitating slapping him with both hands, she slowed down a bit to give them a good look at the elaborate movements of her feet.

"She can heel/toe? I can't even heel/toe," Steven asked, "and I thought I knew all the dances known to man. Look at her damn feet."

"I ain't seen no shit like that in my life and I can heel/toe," Sean said.

"Told ya," John said with a smile, "The damn girl is bad."

Once she finished that she just looked him from head to toe and wondered what he had next. He sat down and let the next challenger step up.

"Oh damn," the announcer said, "it's like dat. You betta step up ya A game fellaz, she don't look like she playin'."

"She ain't done nothin' special," the next contestant said. "And to prove it, I'm puttin' money on it." He looked her in the eye, "What you tryin' to do ma?"

"Ooooooh," the audience replied.

"Aww hell," John and Marc said simultaneously.

"What?" Sean asked.

"Yeah, what?"

"She don't take too well to challenges, in fact, when it involves money, I have yet to see her lose." Marc volunteered.

"Well that's good right?" Matthew asked.

"You'll see." John said shaking his head.

Aidyn's gray eyes darkened in tint, "No, the question is," she said, throwing two hundred dollars at his feet, "are you trying to do? Because trust me sweetheart, there's nothing but space and opportunity between us. You trying to answer the door?"

"Then lets do the damn thang then," The announcer said, "DJ, drop it like its hot."

"He's a dead man," John smiled.

The DJ spun "Pump it Up" by Joe Budden with her challenger starting first, beginning by doing a lot of hip gyrations, licking his lips at her. She jumped out in the middle of the floor winding her body slow and sexy like a caterpillar, she walked up to him and winded her body against his just slightly, he began to dance back and she knew then, how she would get to this one.

He walked back and started crumping to the beat of the music. Crumping is a fairly new and fairly wild style of dancing but if done correctly it can be quite impressive. Aidyn would willingly admit that she was slightly impressed by this brother's skill but if they thought that was something, wait until she went out there with the exact same dance. Aidyn began her segment first with the same dance and then doing a little ad- libbing switching the combination around finishing her routine with a standing back flip.

"Now tell me who's next?" she said into the mic while picking up the money.

"Damn, shorty can dance her ass off," Sean whispered to Matthew.

"Hell yeah she can, shit I want her to dance for J."

"Shit _I_ want her to dance for me," John said.

"Doesn't she do enough for you as it is?" Matthew asked.

"What you mean?" John asked.

"You can't tell me you not hittin' that?"

"Oh yes hell I can," John said.

"Trust me lil' man," Marc cut in, "John is _not_ hittin' that."

"What?" Sean asked. "I thought for sure you was diggin' her out J. What's the problem man?"

"I don't know," John shrugged.

"What? Is she a dyke?" Matthew asked.

Marc popped Matthew in the back of his head, "Watch it."

Mathew rubbed his head and smiled.

"Well actually if you think about it," Daniel started, "That's a nice thought,"

The boys just burst into laughter. What was all this talk about Aidyn being a lesbian? It was kind of funny but at the same time, what if there was truth in it? What if she really wasn't into men?

"Oh ya'll are a trip," John smiled, "No she isn't a lesbian, now you all stop that."

The guys snickered some more, "Okay, so she's not a lez," Sean said, "Then what's the problem?"

"Yeah John, I know you not losing ya skill?" Matthew said.

"Oh hell naw," Remy said. "And I'll show you,"

John strolled up to a nearby girl, scantily dressed and staring him down, "What's up ma?"

"What's up John, what's up with that chick you brought up in here," she smiled, "trying to make us look bad?"

"Trust me, no one looks as good on that pole as you do,"

"You've seen me dance,"

"Hell yea," John lied, "You the bomb ma, matter fact, why don't you do that little special thing you do?"

"A'ight then," the girl said, "Come on," she took him by the hand and lead the way.

Aidyn perked her head up at the sight of her assignment no longer being in her presence. This is not what he paid her for in which case wherever he went she had to follow. The girl led him to a nearby corner, concealed enough where if you weren't paying attention, which most people weren't, nothing could be seen or heard. She watched as the 'special thing' commenced.

"You slick little bastard," Aidyn whispered smiling to herself. She really didn't care what he was doing, he was John Cena and everyone knew that John Cena was playboy. She also knew he would never be hers and that was cool, it made it easier for that time when they would have to say goodbye.

"Where's Shorty?" she heard Sean's voice on the mic. "I need my Shorty to report to the dance floor."

Aidyn smiled as John's head perked up at the sound of another man calling Aidyn 'his'. Well I am free game you know, and Sean is cute. In fact, he's very cute. She winked at John to let him know that she had seen him and as far as she was concerned it didn't affect what they had.

Aidyn turned back towards the floor to see what Sean needed with her, "What's up babe?"

"We want you to dance again Shorty, if you don't mind."

"Why would I mind?" she asked knowing what was going on.

"We want you to shake that ass on the pole mama," one guy said.

Aidyn was immediately disgusted, this guy had gold teeth going all through his mouth and it was the most repellent thing she had seen tonight.

"We want to see what you can do against a real woman?" one chick said, as a matter of fact it was the same girl that was just sucking on John a minute ago.

"Looks like we got ourselves a dance contest, now gentlemen you know how this works, the young lady that wins your affections gets a grand and whatever tips you give her," he said.

"Well let's get to it then," Aidyn said licking her lips looking the girl up and down.

"A'ight,"

"Why don't you go first." Aidyn suggested

"With pleasure," she said.

"A'ight DJ, spin that shit," the announcer said.

Aidyn had a habit of studying her competition, watching their mistakes and thereby learning from them. It was very difficult from this stand point because to dance on a pole was a creative process and you could do nothing but stand against it and men would fawn all over you for it. However, Aidyn did notice some slip ups here and there as the young girl danced to Wayne Wonders "No Letting Go" that she could attack and be better but John and his crew would have to help.

"Marc, come here for a sec," she said being as though he was the only one wearing the exact article of clothing she needed.

"What's up baby girl?"

"I need your shirt," she told him.

"Why?"

"Do you want me to win this or not?"

"Okay," he said as he stripped off his top, "Here you go baby."

"Thank you, now I know one of ya'll in here knows someone with a bottle of champagne."

"Damn girl, what are you planning on?"

"I can't tell you all that, all I can tell you is I need a bottle of champagne."

"I can find one for you." Matthew chimed in.

"Okay. Sean, I'm going to need your help too."

"Anything for you Shorty," he said, "So what's up?"

"I need you to get the DJ to spin Sick."

"Sure thing baby,"

"Okay. Steven, follow me," she said running into a nearby corner with him by the hand.

"What do you need with me?" he asked as she began to strip off her own halter top.

"I need you to stand there why I change," she said handing him her shirt, "And hold these while I go make this quick grand."

Aidyn emerged just as Marc showed up with a bottle of champagne and Sean with a big smile.

"DJ says he'll spin it."

Aidyn kissed his cheek, "Thank you Sean."

"You're welcome,"

"And I got this," Marc said holding up the champagne, "though I don't know what you need with it." Aidyn smiled, "And damn girl, I don't even look that good in my shirt."

"I know," she smiled again, "Come here and I'll tell you what I need you to do with it."

Aidyn explained the contents of her plan. She knew that dancing, especially exotic dancing was all in the presentation, if you didn't present right, you weren't a good dancer.

"Are you serious?" Marc said, "Girl you are going to start a riot in here."

"Hardly." She smiled, "Now will you do it?"

"Of course I will." He shook his head, "Only because it's you."

Aidyn smiled, kissing his cheek as well, "Oh and one other thing, make sure John is front and center for this."

"You damn right," he said.

"Thank you Marc,"

"A'ight, that was good baby, where's our competition?" the announcer asked.

"That's me," she told him, "you know what to do?"

"Just get ya ass up there and dance girl," Marc said pushing her in the general direction of where she was supposed to go.

"Okay Aidyn, let's do this." She whispered to herself. "You can do this."

She climbed on the little stage they had set up and bent over pushing her backside against the cool metal of the pole. She waited for the beat of Sick to start and she went to work. She listened for the lyric she was waiting for where Marc had to come in with his bottle.

"_Shake the bottle and release the cork/let it spray out/wet t-shirt contest/500 dollars to the mami with the firmest breasts, yes!"  
_  
With that, Marc went pop the cork with his finger spraying her from her head to her feet with champagne making sure to get it all over her...well his white wife beater under which she wore no bra as she gave it to Steven.

"Oh shit!" she heard someone yell as she continued to dance against the pole.

As far as she was concerned it didn't matter what she did. She could have stood there from that point until the end of the song and hands down because she was standing there in a sopping wet t shirt. But she didn't just stand there, see she told John to be front and center for a reason, she pulled him up there with him, lying him down on the floor and dancing all over him. She hadn't sat down on him yet just letting him get a glimpse of her bare breast beneath the wet shirt. When she straddled his waist for the last chorus of his song she knew that she wouldn't be alone in her bed tonight, and that was good, because she didn't want to be. The song ended and so did the contest.

"Give me my money," Aidyn said before they even announced the winner. She was no fool, she made the thousand and then tips were still being thrown her way. She had this, yet again.

"Damn girl," Sean said, "Is there anything you can't do?"

"Just one thing," she said, "Just one very small thing,"

"What's that sweetness,"

"Fall in love," she said looking directly at John.

A/N: For those of you unaware of the song Rock Ya Body, if you've seen the new J C Penny commercials with the dancing middle/high schoolers, it's that song. Lyrics from Young Rome's "Freaky" were used as John Cena's "Sick" 


	12. Chapter 12

The boys looked at her as if she were growing a new set of ears.

"What do you mean you can't fall in love?" Sean asked.

"That is one of the few things that even I can't do." Aidyn said, "It's really too dangerous."

"I see, so don't you mean you can never fall in love with client?"

"Period," Aidyn said never taking her eyes off John.

"Damn, where there goes my dreams down the toilet," Sean said with a grin, "I was trying to make you my wifey."

Aidyn raised an eyebrow, "Wifey, huh?" she shook her head, "Sorry to be the bearer of bad news."

"Shorty, you're so cute," Sean said putting his arm around her.

"Glad to hear it," she said back with a wink.

Aidyn looked at John and smiled. _You will never get me; I just wanted you to know that. I wanted you to know that you could never, ever be with me. I don't care what I feel for you, you will never be more than a client to me, and we all know what happens after that...nothing at all.  
_  
"So, Rayne-Aidyn," Marc shook his head, "Why didn't you tell us you could dance like that?"

"Because I don't recall you asking me that." she smiled.

"Smart ass," Marc muttered.

Aidyn's smiled broadened, "Well certainly you wouldn't want to walk around with a dumb ass would you?"

Marc shook his head; "You'd better be lucky you're cute,"

"Or?" She looked at him, her platinum eyes sparkling.

"Or else, I'd," she stared him down, "Just be lucky you're cute," he said finally.

John couldn't believe what he was neither hearing nor what he was seeing. Couldn't fall in love? What the hell did she mean by that? What about what he felt for her, didn't that mean anything?

"What's wrong John?" Matthew asked standing beside him.

"Nothing," John shook his head, "Nothing,"

"Right," Matthew said walking off.

"What?" John asked jogging up to him.

Matthew snorted, "Man, you think I'm blind or something?"

"What?" John asked again.

"You think I can't tell you like that girl?"

"Like her?" John snorted, "Shit I'm just trying to fuck her!"

Matthew gave John a sideways glance, "Prove it,"

"How?" John asked. How the hell do you prove some shit like that, and what's worse, why is he lying?

"Let Sean get at her," Matthew smiled watching Sean tickle Aidyn, "He really is feeling her."

John thought about it, how was he going to get out of this one, he had gotten himself into quiet a fix. "That doesn't make sense Matt," John said finally, "If I'm trying to get some why the hell would I let Sean get at her first?"

Matthew thought about it, this little motherfucker is not slick, "Well come on J, with all the hoes you got on ya dick, letting this one go won't kill you."

John shrugged, "Yeah, aight,"

Matthew nodded, this is going to kill him, but John can't let go of his pride, "Hey Sean,"

Sean looked up from where he was having a conversation with Aidyn, he was really feeling this girl and what she was all about. He still couldn't get over this 'body guard' thing but hey, if that's what she chose to do with her life that was fine by him.

"What's up Matt," Sean asked.

"John said it's cool for you to get at Shorty, he said he ain't really feeling her like that," Matthew whispered.

"Oh word," Sean gave Matthew a high five, "Hell yeah,"

Marc over heard the little conversation between Matthew and Sean. Naturally he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He pulled Matthew to the side.

"Matt," Marc started, "Why would you tell Sean some shit like that? You know John is feelin' that girl."

"I know he is, you know he is, hell she probably knows he is, but he just told me, and I quote, Like her? Shit I'm just trying to fuck her."

Marc looked over at John, he was watching as Aidyn danced with another guy. Marc could see what was churning in his boy's eyes. Rage, jealousy, hurt, he could see it. Why won't he just let this girl know how he feels?

"Well you know John, ultimate player."

"I know," Marc said watching Aidyn smile. There was a story to this girl. A story that no one knew about, and he wondered if anyone would ever get to that part of her. "Hey Shorty," Marc yelled out, she looked up, "Come here, let me holla at you real quick,"

"What's up dude?" she asked. Her bronze skin is flushed as she'd been dancing her as off all night long. He took a minute to really look at her, to see her in the light she was in. She was just a girl having fun to most, but Marc wasn't buying it.

"So what's up with you not telling us your name right away? What you didn't trust us?"

Aidyn just looked at him, staring blankly. _What in the hell? That's my business why I didn't want to tell you my name I'd think I'd deserve a little respect._

"I don't trust anyone straight off, often times even the people I work for,"

Marc nodded his head, "Right, so what's going on between you and John?"

"What's it look like, I'm his bodyguard, he's my client," Aidyn shrugged, "Nothing else,"

"Is that right?" Marc tried to study her but she kept the same blank expression on her face, same blasé expression in her eyes.

She shrugged again, _where was he going with this?  
_  
He shrugged too, "Well okay, Sean wants you," He told her after taking a look at Sean glancing eagerly for her attention. _What in the world was going on tonight?_ Marc thought to himself.

-

John and Aidyn finally returned to her house at about a quarter to four. John was still wired and Aidyn was so nonchalant in the car until it was a wonder she hardly acknowledged him besides nod.

"Desi!" She called once she was in the house; she acted as if he weren't even there.

Her puppy came scrapping down the hallway sliding across her floors; he rubbed himself against her leg and jumped up, a sign letting her know he wanted to be picked up. She picked him up off the floor cradling him in her arms tickling his belly.

"You're very spoiled you know that," she said walking him into a different wing of her house.

"Where are you going Aidyn?" he really hadn't wanted to question her, but it was habit.

"Oh," she said as if she had just realized that he was there, "Just to put Desi," she tickled his belly again, "in his room. I have to tuck him in, want to help?"

John shrugged, but inside he would've done anything to rid them of the tension building slowly between them. He followed her into a spacious room with a basket, a doggy bowl, a bed in the other corner.

"Is this your bedroom?" John asked quietly.

"Oh of course not," she said pulling back the covers.

"Is this where I'll be staying?"

"No," she said allowing Desi to jump out her arms and into the queen sized bed, "In bed you," she said looking at his big puppy eyes. "And I don't want to hear another word about it." She looked over at John, who was staring at her dumbfounded, "Come on," she said. "The longer you stay in here, the more he'll want to get out of bed."

They walked out of the bedroom and down the hall, "That's your dog's room?"

She shrugged, as if it didn't really matter, and to her, it didn't.

"Why does your dog have a queen sized bed?"

"Because that's the one he picked out," she answered as if he had asked her what a slice of bread was. Like that was the simplest question she had ever heard.

John just looked at her as he followed her through the house, why did he tell Michael it was okay for him to get at _his_ girl? He must've been on crack.

"So did you have fun tonight?" he asked her.

"Not nearly as much fun as you did," she smiled deviously.

John cringed slightly at her words. One thing about him, one thing about his nature was always his pride. He couldn't have his boys thinking he was slipping or falling for this chick, even if he was. He really hadn't expected her to follow him.

"Aidyn,"

Knowing where he was getting ready go to with his sentence she held her hand up to stop him. "Don't," she said, "I'm not your girlfriend. I'm merely you're employee, you don't own me an explanation for anything you do." She looked up at him and suddenly it was the girl from San Francisco looking back him.

"Aidyn,"

"John, I told you earlier, I am there only to get you some ass for the night, apparently I was successful," she showed him the bedroom next door to hers. "Make yourself at home," she said before she disappeared into the next room closing the door behind her.

-  
Aidyn was preparing herself for some fitful restless sleep when Josef called her on her personal line, "A.J. we got a problem?"

"What's that?"

"A rogue," Josef said to her, "Do you have time?"

"Shit," Aidyn muttered to herself, "Yeah, give me about 20 minutes."

Aidyn climbed out of bed and headed down to the kitchen, warming up a saucepot of milk. John soon joined her, which is what she was hoping for.

"What are you doing?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Me either," he confessed.

"Well have a seat, I got just the thing." She told him pouring him a mug. "Drink up."

She watched him drink the milk, and then took the mug put it in the sink, "Thank you Aidyn."

"My pleasure," she told him warmly. "Come on, I'll tuck you in."

He followed her upstairs, wobbling a bit, "Aidyn, I don't feel so good."

"What's wrong?" she asked with a warm smile.

"I feel drowsy."

"Well that was the point silly," she told him giggling a bit. "Now come on, in bed with you." As soon as his head hit the pillow he was fast asleep, "Sleeping pills always do the trick," she smiled wickedly down at him.

Aidyn got dressed quickly in her gear, black leggings, a black tank top, and black boots. She tied her long thick hair up into a ponytail and braided it down her back, she jumped in her Lamborghini and sped off, and she called Josef on her way.

"Tell me where."

"I just talk to Randy. You have someone in your house, girl go back."

"That boy is dead to the world, no way in hell he's getting up, now tell me where."

"You drugged him? Damn it A.J."

"Josef, tell me where you are or you'll be dealing with this alone, and you know none of those boys are as good a shot as I am."

"I know, come on, just don't tell Randy."

"Have no intention on it." She smiled.

Aidyn arrived to where they had the rogue trapped, a rogue by the way is a person that was once in their tribe and managed to have himself ex-communicated. It was usually by breaking the special rules each assassin had for his or her self. It was important that the rules be followed. Depending on the rule broken the tribe made you pay, if the rule was unforgivable, you paid with your life.

"Paul, Paul, Paul," Aidyn smiled. "Surely you're not our rogue today, are you?"

"Fuck you," he spat at her.

Josef slugged him hard in the gut, he coughed up more blood, Aidyn gasped. "Mr. London, certainly that's no way to talk to a lady," Aidyn smiled again. "Now what rule have you broken?"

Josef handed her the list with his rules on it, "Certainly not the rule where you are never to spare the life of an assignment,"

"That was the one," Josef said looking at Pau. in disgust.

"I'll tell," he said. "I'll talk. I swear before God I'll bring each one of you with me."

Aidyn had every intention on sparing his life until that moment and she told him so.

"Damn Paul," she said, "You're making my decision very difficult. I was going to spare you life until you said that."

His eyes grew wide with fear. "A.J."

"You are weak," she spat at him, "And here we don't deal with weakness real well."

"What are you going to do to me?" he asked frightened.

"Well there's only way to deal with weakness," Aidyn said with a wicked grin. She pulled out the nine-millimeter glock she had tucked nicely in her handbag. "Rest in pieces," she fired two rounds, both in the chest. She looked at Josef"You wanted your rogue dealt with, you got it."

"I'll cut you a check,"

"You do that," she told him.

She returned home and John was still fast asleep. She watched him from the doorway of the guestroom where he slept.

_I'm sorry I drugged you but that's the way I got to have it honey, she thought silently. No personal ties, anything to hold me down, even someone as special as you_. She kissed his forehead.

So many memories bombarded Aidyn at one time she it made her head spin. She saw what really happened that night at track, only she saw it in fragments. No matter how she pulled back she couldn't, it was if something was holding her in place. When she finally could let go her head was spinning.

"Shit," she said as she fainted.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Corner: This is for Shanny. She wants to know the woman behind the berretta Hope this helps you understand Aidyn a little better.

John hadn't slept that well in a long, long time. Maybe he would have to try that warm milk thing more often. He climbed out of bed and nearly toppled over something that was lying on the floor. He looked down and saw Aidyn's body sprawled out on the floor.

"What the--," John knelt beside her, "Aidyn, can you hear me?"

Aidyn was unresponsive, however, she was breathing and that was the important thing.

John on the other hand was panicking, he didn't know what happened or what to do about it, "Aidyn please open those pretty eyes for me."

Aidyn was swimming in her own world right then. There was nothing John could do or say to bring her out of it. She could see it; Adam had attacked John, she could see it. He pushed him off his bike, beat him, and then left his bike lying on top of him pinning him to the ground. Her only question was why? Why did Adam do this and why didn't John tell her what really happened?

John was ready to call an ambulance when Aidyn stirred, "Aidyn, Aidyn wake up."

Aidyn gave a little moan; "I'm tired."

John picked her up off the floor and laid her down in the bed he slept in, "Sleep Aidyn," he said to her.

Aidyn raised her head to look at him; he didn't deserve the life she lived, the life that if he stayed with her much longer she would expose him too. The life that could get him killed at the drop of a hat and the killer might be her.

Aidyn cringed when he climbed into bed with her wrapping her in his warm embrace.

"Any word on when it will be safe for you to return home?" she asked him.

"Shhh," he said, "Quiet."

_Quiet, I don't want to be quiet. I want to be alone. I want to be by myself; I need time to figure all of this out. There is no way I want you. It just can't be. I'm an assassin damn it! That's all I'll ever be.  
_  
"Let me up," she said standing up.

"Aidyn," he sat up in the bed.

She walked out the door before she had the chance to do or say something she would regret. She walked into her bedroom and leaned against her wall. She slumped down on the floor, "What the hell am I going to do now?"

After ten minutes, Aidyn felt like she had enough of sitting there feeling sorry for herself. She decided that she would continue on her daily routines as if she weren't sharing her home with this menace threatening her sanity.

"John," she called from the bottom of the steps, "I'm going out. No one should call, but in the event that the phone does ring, let it ring, whoever it is will call my cell phone."

"And exactly what am I supposed to do why you are gone?" John asked.

"As big as this damn house is," Aidyn looked around, "Find something." She walked out the door.

Aidyn walked into her garage, which car best described how she was feeling. Looking around she decided that anything white was out of the question, so that ruled out her Infiniti and the third BMW she had added to her collection. She stepped into her black BMW S750 and peeled out. She was going to have to something to keep herself from going stark raving mad. She figured there was only one place she could go.

-

Aidyn walked into the room and sat in the middle of the floor feeling drained. So much had happened in the last 13 years. Here she was, dangerously close to her 19th birthday and she still had no earthly notion who killed her parents. That is why she wanted to be an assassin so bad, she figured assassins ran in packs; which some of them did, not many, but some. She figured she would overhear something; men talked a lot, they were bound to let something slip but nothing yet. She thought back to the day this kind man, with skin like pearl found her wondering the streets of Europe, alone, afraid but mostly angry. She had just witnessed the most brutal crime on Earth and there was no one who could take away the monstrous pain she was feeling.

_"What is the matter child?" he asked her, looking down reading the gold necklace clasped around her neck, "Aidyn, is that your name?"_

She looked up at him with her blank gray eyes, "I hate you." she said, her eyes shooting daggers at this perfect stranger. And she did. She hated the world and all the humans that inhabited it; all the beings that would let this heinous crime go unpunished. She swore she would see the whole lot of them burn in hell.

"Such harsh words child," Randy had said. At the time he was no more than sixteen but he often told her that she looked so tormented that he couldn't possibly have left her. "Where are your parents? Are you lost?"

"I am lost," she said, speaking from a soul wise beyond her six years, "They are dead"

"My stars child," Randy had exclaimed, "Who are you staying with, family?"

"They were my family," she said again in that voice, dead, cold, and not at all suitable for a child her age or with her beauty.

"What is your age little one?"

"Six," she told him.

"Come," he had told her grabbing her by the hand, "I'm Randy."  
  
The rest from there was a matter of history; Randy had taken care of her from that day forward. He saw that no harm came to her, brought her to America, treated as a daughter, and sent her to the best schools. She remembered back to when she first came to the Dojo, she was only 9 years old but Randy felt she was old enough to learn. He had been teaching her martial arts since he had found her, but took it to the next level once she turned 9. The Dojo is another one of Randy's many creations; Aidyn never could keep up with all the different facilities he opened to keep up with all fifteen, well fourteen, of his assassins. But the Dojo was Aidyn's personal favorite. She did all of her deadly arts training here in this room.

_"My dear child," Randy said, "The art of attack is just that, an art."_

"You mean it must be beautiful?"

"Oh it will be, but it means you must be skillful, careful; your attack will be detailed, precise. It must be perfect," Randy looked at her. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes Randy,"

Night and day she worked herself, learning and getting hurt, mostly getting hurt, but that is how she learned.

"Why are you doing this Randy?" She asked him on the eve of her sixteenth birthday.

"Because I want you to know what it is to know how to defend yourself."

"I know how to defend myself, what I really want to do is what they are doing," she had pointed to Josef and a training assassin.  
  
That day, in Randy's eyes had been the beginning of the end. Aidyn had told Randy that her parents were murdered. She conveniently left out that there was a team of assassins that killed her parents and that they had every intention on killing her specifically for the fact that she and her mother were psychic.

_"How did your parents die Aidyn?"_

"I don't know," she would tell him quietly, "I just found them dead."

"So they were murdered?"

"Yes Randy, they were murdered."  
  
Listening to the grief, the sorrow, the incredible pain in her voice, he would hug her and tell her was okay, that he was her parents now and her would never let anything hurt her.

_"Teach me to kill Randy," she asked of him._

"Are you sure Aidyn?"

"Teach me," she said again.  
  
That was three long years, countless assassinations and 47 million dollars ago. And that's not counting the money she spent, that's just how much she's worth. And her bank account just kept growing with every bullet she fired, every throat she slit, every life she took.

But the money meant nothing to her. She really just wanted to know who killed her parents and make them pay with the same agony she went through watching her parents die. She let a tear roll down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly when she heard footsteps approach her.

"Aidyn, what the hell are you doing here?" Carlito asked her.

"I've come to train," Aidyn said simply as she struck knocking him to the ground.

-

"Mr. Orton doesn't wish to be disturbed," Randy's secretary told Aidyn.

Aidyn walked by her as if she hadn't heard a word the woman said. She had reason to be there. She wanted an assignment. She had been playing host mom to John for damn near a month and spending time at The Dojo wasn't cutting it. She was climbing the walls with wanting to be on assignment. Aidyn walked into Randy's office with a purpose. Her purpose being she was itching to kill. Sadistic as that might sound her job became an intricate part in what made Aidyn, Aidyn.

"What do you mean she could still be alive?" she heard Randy say. Her ears perked up, she had never killed a female before, but she would kill just about anything right now.

"Boss, if this girl lives, she should be getting ready to be nineteen. She's going to be tough to find, especially since we don't have a clue what she looks like or even what her name is. If she was smart, she would've changed both by now."

"I know," Randy sounded exasperated. "Damn, we were supposed to finish this damn job 13 years ago."

13 years ago? How odd that a job that old would be coming back to hunt Randy, but then again, 13 years ago he was only 16, heaven knows what kind of jobs he was doing back then and how well he was doing them.

"I know boss, what do you want us to do?"

"Nothing yet, I have to find Aidyn."

"Isn't that the girl that works for you," the voice asked, "The one with the eyes?"

"Yeah, that's her," Randy said, "And she's been acting kind of weird lately according to Adam."

_Adam?_ Aidyn thought, what does _Adam have to do with me? What is he feeding Randy information about me? Well I'll get to the bottom of this right now._ Aidyn turned the doorknob letting herself in.

"Maria I thought I said no visit--," Randy stopped his sentence dead in its tracks.

"Well good thing for you I'm not Maria," Aidyn said eyeing the man that sat in the chair she would normally flop down in. There was a dangerous air about him. Something that reminded Aidyn of something, she couldn't quite put her finger on it, but he definitely got the gears in her head turning.

"What do you need sweetheart?" Randy asked Aidyn.

"You know damn well why I'm here and don't you dare play stupid with me." Aidyn said.

"Uh, will you excuse me a second?" Randy asked the young man.

"Sure," the man looked Aidyn in the eye, she couldn't put her finger on it, but she had heard that voice somewhere before. Where though?

"Aidyn, I haven't released you from duty with John."

"Randy," Aidyn said calmly, "You don't pay me to baby-sit."

"No I don't."

"So send me on assignment," Randy sighed. "And I know I'm high in demand so don't pretend as if you don't have a stack of them with my name on them."

"Aidyn,"

"Don't Aidyn me unless you have a folder to slide me."

"Sit down,"

"I don't want to sit." She met his eyes with a cold stare, "Randy, I'm through playing games with you. You're either going to send me on assignment or you're getting ready to wave goodbye to your top assassin, again, I give this choice to you."

"Aidyn, don't make me do this."

"Very well then," Aidyn said grabbing the doorknob. "You will live to regret this," she turned back looking him in the eye, "if you live."

Randy watched with a heavy heart as the girl he promised to protect swore his life to walk out the door.

"What the hell am I going to do about her?" Randy thought aloud, he picked up the phone and dialed a few numbers; he would just have to keep Aidyn occupied for a few days until he could sort all of this out and he knew just who could do the trick.

-

Adam watched as Kerri zoomed across the finish line, "Good girl," he kissed her forehead.

"Don't touch me," she pulled back from him.

She made it a point to stay away from him. If he could do something so vicious to someone like John, then who knew what else he was capable of. And just what was Adam's connection with John? One doesn't just attack someone like that out of the blue without a motive, and to Aidyn's knowledge none of John's jewelry was missing, so it was something else, something deeper. Again, her questions where what and why?

"What's wrong Kerri?" Adam asked her.

Aidyn sighed, but didn't answer. Randy wanted her to win this Biketober thing, but winning it would also name her Queen of Cali, which was cool she guessed but this wasn't who she was. And it was yet something else to commit her to California and not on assignment. She was used to him pushing her to step down around this time, but this year he was _really_ pushing her, she wondered why.

Adam's job concerning this girl had become more and more complex by the second. Randy was starting to want a little too much from him with very little compensation; he looked over at her, sitting on her fire red 2005 Interceptor ABS, just where in the hell did she get eleven thousand dollars to pay for that bike?

"That's some bike you got there," he commented.

She shrugged in reply. It was just something she bought spur of the moment. It was going to be nearly impossible for her to win Biketober with a chopper, she could ride them, but those boys were going to be coming on all cylinders, so she needed to as well.

"How much did it run you?" Adam asked.

Aidyn shrugged again, "Twelve thousand."

Kael watched as she said twelve thousand as if she was saying twelve dollars. Just how much money was this girl worth?

"Where in hell did you get twelve thousand dollars to spend on a bike?" he asked her. No doubt it was a gift from John, "John?"

A gift from John? Why didn't people expect her to do her own thing? Like she depended on a man for everything, she depended on no one, least of John to take care of her; she did a well enough job of that on her own.

"I spend my own money," Aidyn rolled her eyes answering her phone. "Hello,"

"Aidyn I need to see you."

"Don't waste my time little boy," she said into the phone.

"I got a plane ticket sitting on my desk that puts you in New York tonight."

"How much?"

"It's a little more complicated than the last one you did."

"How much?"

"5 million," he told her.

"I'm on my way," she looked at Adam kick starting her bike, "I'm out of here."

"I've got a few more things I need from you Kerri," Adam protested.

Aidyn met his eyes with an unwavering glare, "I'm sorry, what part of me even remotely looks as if I care?" she pulled off into the night.

Adam called Randy, "What's up?"

"Randy," Adam said exasperated, "How do you expect me to take care of this thing between she and John if every time I turn around she's rushing to be at his side?"

Randy thought about it, he wouldn't have to go to this extreme if she would just step down. But now she's looking to play hard ball and he was going to have to play with her.

"I'm sending her to New York for two days; do you think that's enough time to finish this?"

"Yeah it's enough time, what about Biketober?"

"She'll be ready, don't worry."

"Okay Randy, don't fuck me on this."

"Trust me Adam; I got you."

"What about this other girl I have to find for you?"

"I don't know even know where to begin on that, we took care of her parents so long ago," Randy said. "Do you remember?"

"Vaguely,"

"The mother, she was the spawn of Satan," Randy sneered.

"Really?"

"Yes and the female child carries the trait but before the executions happened, the child was no where to be found. The father said she died."

"Maybe she did."

"Maybe," Randy said, "Maybe not, I don't know."

"Well how the hell are we supposed to find out?"

"I don't know Adam; really, as far as I'm concerned we're looking for a needle in a haystack. We took care of the job in Europe, no telling where the damn girl is now, what she's doing or even what she looks like."

Adam sighed; again, he wanted too much for so little. "Well let's get this thing with Kerri situated first, then we'll worried about that later."

"Alright Adam, I'm counting on you."

"I got it," Adam hung up.

Randy watched Aidyn walk into the office, she was wearing Nike sweats and a matching sports bra, "How did you get here?"

Aidyn nodded her head toward the window; "I call it Fury."

"Aidyn, watch your purchases," Randy said blankly.

"Whatever, I know what I'm doing."

"Aidyn,"

"Tell me what I have to do so I can go get ready."

Randy explained the assignment to her; confident she would never take it. She would have to kill two this time, colleagues, together, executioner style. Two shots to the head, he remembered she told Josef that it was one of her most uncomfortable assignments yet. He knew she would never take it.

"I'll see you in two days," she said picking up the folder.

"Aidyn," he couldn't believe that she would actually take this assignment, knowing she would have to kill two instead of one.

She turned back to look at him, "Five million right?"

"If done right,"

"See you in a few days," she said walking out of the door.

"Shit," Randy muttered to himself. "What the fuck is going to take to get her to step down?"


	14. Chapter 14

John was pacing the floor with frustration. He could _not _believe that it had been well over a day since he had seen hide or hair of Aidyn. How could she be so careless? With everything that had been going on she felt she could run so freely and it was enough to make him shake the hell out of her.

She left him in her house to twiddle his damned thumbs while she was out carousing the damned city. It was enough to make him not only want to kill her but Randy too. But in the mean time all he could do is sit on his hands and wait.

He picked up the phone to call Randy for what had to be the umpteenth time. He was going to get through to someone and someone was going to tell him what she did that her running the streets when her life was possibly in danger.

"Randy, it's John again. I don't know where Aidyn is and with all that's been happening lately I don't like the idea of her being alone. Call me as soon as you get this."

John clicked off his phone and wandered around Aidyn's big house. How did a girl that was just barely legal get a house this big with cars _that_ fancy? That was it, someone was going to tell him something about the girl he had entrusted with his life!!!

-

Stepping into the popular nightclub, _Suave_ Aidyn ran her hand through her blond wig. Both men were into petite blonde women. Well blonde she could do, petite, at five feet eleven inches tall there wasn't much she could do about petite. So the best she could do is an eye catching dress and pray for the best. So she stood at the bar wearing a petite black jersey halter cocktail dress with a twist front sweetheart neckline and a slim-fitting bodice equipped with a knee-length skirt. She couldn't just be _one_ of the baddest bitches in the club; she had to be _the _baddest bitch in the club. She had to draw them to her.

Scott "Superfreak" Steiner and Marcus "Buff Daddy" Bagwell were notorious ladies men; they were also notorious for physically hurting those ladies. One woman was so badly beaten that she is still in the hospital, three months after her little encounter with these two. Oh, would she would enjoy killing these two assholes. Just they wait, she was going to fuck them blind and then, kill them.

Scott caught sight of her just as she hopped up on a barstool. At first guess she was about five foot ten inches in those shoes but damn did he want mama to walk all over him in those shoes. He nudged Marcus and nodded his head toward her. Oh yeah, she was the one.

"How can I entice you this evening?" Marcus asked sliding beside her.

"I don't think I am able to be enticed this evening."

"Really?" Scott asked, "Because I don't think I've ever run across a woman that was unable to be," he flexed his disgustingly large arm at her, "enticed."

Aidyn found herself wanting to roll her eyes. If this job didn't entail five million dollars and a free trip to New York she would've walked away. But instead she smiled coyly and let him think that he was wetting her panties. Good lord Aidyn was fighting the urge to puke in his lap. Jesus!

"I believe you just have." She said waving the bar tender over.

"I'm Marcus," he reached to shake her hand, "and that is Scott."

"Cherie," she told him as the bartender came over to take her order.

"What you getting into this evening?" the bartender asked.

Aidyn smiled, "How about a pair of silk panties please?"

"Coming right up," the bartender winked and went on about his tasks.

"Silk panties? How sexy," Marcus commented smiling at her.

Aidyn just sent another coy smile to keep from smacking the hell out of him. Instead of thinking of the many colors her vomit would be if they kept speaking she thought about how she would get this job done.

She assessed the situation. At best she was about 145 which was why she stayed strapped. They both appeared to stand about six feet tall so her height was not a problem. The one to her left, Marcus had dark brown, olive skin and dark features. If he wasn't such a threat to women Aidyn might actually find him attractive. The one introduced as Scott might be the one to propose a little bit of a problem because while he was the same height as the other he was substantially larger than Marcus. If Aidyn had to guess she would have to say he was every bit of 300 pounds with those disgustingly large muscles of his. She was beginning to think that they only thing that would stop them was a damned bullet.

The only blessing in this storm was they weren't into hitting, thank God, because she'd shoot them before she got to sleep with them and sleeping with them was part of the deal. But they were extremely violent lovers, that, that she could deal with. Just the magic bullet would be her orgasm.

"Sexy is what I am darling," she purred. "Let me buy you two fine gentlemen a drink."

-

Randy paced his office. He could only pray that Aidyn was okay. He would never know what the hell he was thinking to send her of with those two lunatics. Not one, two. This was his money he was messing with here not to mention that he had grown to love Aidyn. He had tried her on her cell twice but knowing her she turned it off. He wouldn't know until later tonight if she was successful or if he had one _hell_ of a problem on his hands.

And on the other hand, John was going to drive him to drink. If he called so much as one more time asking where the girl had disappeared to he was going to take a limb. Randy ran her hand through his short brown hair; he had enough shit on his hands without John worrying him half to death.

Andrew "Test" Martin and Sean "Money Shot" Morley walked in the door. They looked at their boss and he definitely looked worse for wear.

"Hey boss, where is baby girl?" That's what Sean had always called her that as she was the youngest person on the staff.

"In New York," Randy answered him absently, he was still worried over what he had gotten baby girl into. Would she be able to put a bullet in both of those massive men?

"Who is she doing?" Andrew asked.

"Marcus Bagwell and Scott Steiner." He said softly.

Sean and Andrew looked at each other. They knew of those men, they were notorious for destroying women. They didn't hit but that didn't stop most women from being unable to walk away from their encounters willingly. In a word, sick. Those two were sick.

"You sent her alone?" Andrew asked.

Randy felt even worse. Yeah, he had sent her alone. He had hoped that she would realize after she spotted said targets that she would realize that this was too much for even her.

By the time he had realized that she wouldn't come to that realization it was too damned late. He had been trying to reach her for the better part of an hour, nothing.

"Yeah."

"Boss," Sean all but lurched at him, "have you gone crazy?"

"Sean, relax. I'm sure Bossman has a perfectly good explanation for doing something so insane. Don't you Randy?"

"I wanted to get her to quit."

Andrew looked at Randy as if there was fire shooting out of ears, "Okay, maybe I'm wrong. Here's an idea genius, did you try talking to her before you sent her into the lion's den smelling an antelope?"

"Oh there's a fresh idea that I would've never thought to try. Thank you Andrew, I'll get right on top of that."

"What's the big deal anyway? The girl is the best shot we have anyway."

Randy rolled his eyes, Aidyn was a girl. Still a very young girl, a mere nineteen years of age and she was around here killing people as frequently as most girls her age went to the mall.

"I feel responsible for her."

Andrew ran his hand through his recent cut hair, "We all do but I swear this couldn't get more irresponsible at the moment."

"I know that. And the client was really specific. Execution style, tied up and helpless."

"Tied up?" Sean asked.

"Helpless?"

"This is suicide," Sean sat down finally. He put his head on his hands, "What are we going to do?"

Test sighed and put his hand on Sean's shoulder, "Might I suggest we start praying?"

Randy knew he was right. She was going to need a miracle to get out of this alive and if she did he swore he would never put her in a situation this bad again.

-

Aidyn wish she could've been an actress but the truth of the matter is it wouldn't be nearly as much fun. As she watched her marks 'walked' her to their room they gave each other high fives behind her back. They just knew they had easy prey and that was the plan. The only thing she was concerned with was how she was going to tuck her gun behind the pillow for tonight's festivities.

"Fellas," Aidyn slurred, "can you slow down? The walls are spinning."

Marcus smirked, "Sure darling, we'll go as slow as you want."

_I know you will but death isn't fun to me so you'll actually go as quickly as I want._

"Can I interest you gentlemen in another drink?" She asked as they finally made themselves comfortable their room.

"Sure sweet thing," Scott slapped her on the ass. "Go over there and get me some J.D."

Aidyn always kept drugs on her. Everything from heroine to liquid ecstasy and she knew for this to go anywhere near the way she needed it to she needed them to be fucked up beyond human belief.

"Here you go big boy," Aidyn handed Scott the drink and sat on Marcus' lap. "What about you big boy? You don't want a drink?"

Marcus bit her nipple through the dress, "Nope, I'll just settle for you." He slid his hand up her thigh Aidyn knew it was time to halt this party up a bit. Hey, why don't you guys let me go slip out of this dress and get more comfortable, deal?"

"Whatever you say doll," Scott said.

Aidyn could see the drugs starting to take affect in Scott, so one down and one to do what. It was obvious Marcus wanted nothing to cloud him when he was taking care of business but it was so odd to find men that partied the way they did that didn't want a little medicinal encouragement.

Aidyn rushed to the bathroom and splashed the water on her face. She looked at herself in the mirror. They had begun to bang on the door. She knew she couldn't go out there

with her gun clipped to the inside of her thigh. Shit!! How the hell was she going to do this?


End file.
